Los Arcos Perdidos
by redcoverpaint
Summary: El despertar de Zeref se acerca. Una cadena de plata guarda un oscuro secreto del pasado ¿Tendrá todo esto que ver algo con los grandes Arcos Perdidos?¿Y con las brujas?
1. Prólogo

**Fairy tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. **

**(La historia se desarrolla después de los examenes de Clase-S, suponiendo que derrotarán a Hades, y Zeref se marchara de la isla. Al fin que ni sabemos de donde salió... porque estaría difícil que el maestro de Fairy Tail no supiera que el MAGO OSCURO MÁS TERRIBLE DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS estuviera en la isla sagrada del Gremio "dormido" todo ese tiempo, que son como 400 años) **

**Nota: Una pequeña aclaración, el prólogo se sitúa unos años antes del comienzo de la serie (manga, anime) como unos 50 años, más o menos.**

**Prólogo**

_Silencio. Eso era todo lo que había en el más antiqísimo y temido bosque del reino mágico de Fiore. Era un lugar que existía desde los tiempos antiguos, se decía que todo en él era enorme, desde los árboles hasta sus habitantes. Por esto último nadie se atrevía a adentrarse en él, pues se decía que era habitado por entes siniestros, temibles monstruos, y, lo peor de todo: brujas._

_Sin embargo, hoy es noche de luna llena, y parecía que ELLOS no querían perdérsela._

_En lo más denso y profundo del interior del bosque, un hombre con un bastón y una capa de viaje obscura caminaba por un sendero, y lo hacía de una manera pesada y lenta. No parecían importarle gran cosa los rumores acerca del bosque, se veía bastante tranquilo, y, hasta ahora, ninguna criatura viva se había cruzado en su camino. _

_Con la única única compañía de su bastón y sirviéndose de la luz de la luna y los astros para vislumbrar un poco el oscuro y sinuoso lindero que transitaba, aunque de igual manera no parecía necesitarlos._

_Es imposible lograr una descripción mejor del ya mencionado viajero, pues que la capucha de su capa ocultaba la mayor parte de sus rasgos faciales, dejando al descubierto únicamente su boca, la cual estaba contraída en un mohín de aburrimiento._

_Llevaba como únicas posesiones una bolsa de viaje que colgaba de su lado derecho y sostenía con la mano izquierda el bastón, el cual era tan alto que más bien debería considerarse como un báculo. __Resultaba bastante obvio que no lo usaba por que precisara apoyarse en uno. _

_Si se le observaba detenidamente, transmitía al caminar una ligera sensación de vaivén. Esa sensación que a uno le da cuando ve por mucho tiempo girar un objeto_

_El hombre se detuvo un poco cuando por fin salió del camino en el que había estado transitando. Aparentemente, el lugar al que había estado buscando llegar era un hermoso pantano ubicado en el medio del bosque. _

_Si los pobladores pudieran obvservar lo que el hombre contemplaba en ese mismo instante, probablemente le perderían el miedo al bosque, y se atreverían a adentrarse. Pero eso es algo que no resultaría favorable para ninguno de los "habitantes". _

_Ahora procedemos a describir el claro: altos árboles rodeaban a una pequeña lagunilla, en el centro de la misma había una islita, y con ella, el árbol más grande y antiguo de todo el bosque. Mediría unos buenos treinta metros, con unos sesenta o setenta de diámetro. _

_-Tardaste en llegar, Galdur- irrumpió de repente en la escena una decidida voz femenina, haciendo sobresaltaltar al aludido._

_Él se paró en seco y busco el punto de dónde había provenido la voz, fijando su vista en la sombra de los arboles que lo rodeaban. _

_Lentamente torció su actual expresión de sorpresa hasta convertirla en una ligera sonrisa. Después de un momento de silencio dijo: –No tienes ni idea de lo cansado que es caminar a mi edad…-su voz estaba cargada con un innegable tono de sorna, y muy levemente salpicada de algo parecido a la ternura._

_La mujer que había hablado salió de las sombras._

_Como él, usaba una capa de viaje. Sin embargo, la suya era de un material sedoso teñido con un potente color vino. No estaba usando la capucha, de manera que su rostro era completamente iluminado por la luz. Era blancquísima y de ojos cafés rojizos. Su pelo negro ondulado se encontraba revoloteando alrededor de su rostro de modo desordenado, movido por una súbita brisa nocturna. Al tener su cabello un ligero brillo rojizo, y arremolinandose así alrededor de su cara, daba la impresión de estar envuelta en llamas negras._

_Sonrió de medio lado y dijo: -No digas ese tipo de cosas, primo, haces que me sienta vieja...- __La expresión de su rostro cambió de repente, como si, de un momento a otro, se hubiera acordado de algo. _

_-¡Apuesto lo que quieras a se debe a que eres un perezoso sin remedio! y como no se te da la gana caminar, no querías apresurarte, ¡ni siquiera para vernos, aún después de toooodos estos años!- Gritaba de manera acusadora mientras le apuntaba con un dedo y le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Además, parecían salir chispas de fuego de sus dedos, y sus ojos parecían estar en llamas._

_Al acabar la frase se llevo las manos a las caderas con un mohín irritado en su rostro. El hombre se mantuvo impasible, con la misma sonrisa de medio lado que se esbozaba burlona en su rostro. _

_No estaba asombrado, ni irritado, o mucho menos confundido por los modos bruscos de la chica, ni parecía importarle que esta hubiera salido de la nada en medio de un bosque. No era algo raro para él, acostumbrado como estaba a las peculiaridades de sus parientes..._

_-Hermana, dejaras de ser molesta…-canturrearon desde unos arbustos de manera juguetona. Acto seguido apareció un nuevo individuo, esta vez, un niño._

_El hombre de la capa bufó un poco. Si, definitivamente eran una panda de locos, y eso no lo excluía._

_Al igual que los otros dos, el chiquillo usaba una capa de viaje. Esta era de color gris violáceo. Parecía el vivo retrato de la joven a la que había llamado "hermana", sólo que en una versión más pequeña y masculina._

_No obstante, a pesar de tener muchas semejanzas físicas con la mujer que se encontraba con ellos, al niño le rodeaba un aire solemne. Se veía bastante relajado y juguetón, cosas que lo volvían muy diferente de su apasionada hermana. _

_-¡A que te re refieres con molesta!- puntualizó ella, aparentando un aire ofendido (aunque le salió bastante más agresivo)._

_El chico sólo alzó sus palmas enfrente de él, moviendolas a los lados al mismo tiempo que en su rostro se formaban unas cuantas gotas de sudor. El hombre, quién se había mantenido calmado, frío y aparentemente controlado, se hizo para atrás a través de grandes zancadillas. Un pequeño temblor le recorrió el cuerpo cuando recordó la última vez que ella de verdad se había enojado..._

_-De verdad nunca cambian…- una nueva voz suspiró. El hombre suspiró aliviado. Menos mal, creía que no vendría._

_Emergiendo de la nada apareció una joven de aproximadamente trece años, con una capa de color azul intenso. Su piel era ligeramente morena, con delicadas mejillas rosadas. Cabello negro y ondulado al igual que la otra chica, sus rizos asemejaban a las olas del mar chocando contra su rostro, soltando a su vez destellos azules._

_La mujer de antes estaba a punto de reclamarle algo encolerizada a la recién llegada, quien la miraba con esceptismo, cuando la interrumió otra voz femenina. Esta era mucho más juvenil que las de las dos mujeres ya presentes._

_-Siempre lo mismo -las palabras resonaron con fuerza en la quietud del bosque, para luego extinguirse en un débil eco. _

_Los que allí se encontraban voltearon a ver el origen del ruido, y las miradas de todos ellos se cruzaron con las de una niña que parecía de la misma edad del niño de capa gris. La capa de ella era verde pasto-obscuro. Su pelo era café obscuro, muy liso y lo traía suelto, pero le llegaba sólo un poco arriba de los hombros. _

_El hombre intentó lo más duro que pudo su sorpresa. Quién creería que, después de tantos años, todos se verían de nuevo. Recordó con tristeza que habían prometido hacerlo cuando..._

_Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en cuanto una mujer morena, alta y de largo pelo negro apareció. Entonces una verdadera sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando l_as cinco personas allí reunidas intercambiaron miradas fugaces, se sentía "casi" completo...__

_Los ojos negros de la mujer recorrieron a todos los presentes. Cuando hubo terminado de hacer esto, se hizo silencio. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en ella, pero no parecía molestarle, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Después de un rato volvió a levantar su mirada y entonces anunció:_

_- Como ya deben de saber, la razón por la que hemos venido todos aquí se debe a la sensación que hemos tenido el placer de compartir colectivamente, ¿o me equivoco?- todos asintieron silenciosamente, intercambiando miradas ansiosas y preocupadas con los demás. _

_La mujer espero a que se serenaran un poco para después continuar: -nuestros temores son ciertos, el primer sello se ha roto…- se produjo un extraño silencio. _

_Acto seguido, un torrente de sensaciones que inundaron el aire, chocando entre sí de manera violenta: ira, tristeza, remordimiento, dolor, angustia, incertidumbre... _

_La mujer miró a sus compañeros con una expresión que podría describirse como molesta: –Hermanos míos, no me servirán de nada si se dejan llevar por sus emociones de esta manera...-_

_Las emociones en el aire se desvanecieron repentinamente, dejando en el ambiente el mismo silencio macabro._

_La mujer esperó un poco para que se estabilizaran y siguió donde lo habían dejado: -como saben, no falta mucho para el momento en el que los otros cinco se desvanescan…_

_- Fue una verdadera suerte -esta vez habló Galdur _**(N/a: para tecnisimos, el es "el hombre", "viajero", lo que sea)** _quién había permanecido buen rato moviéndose ansioso -De camino a aquí me topé con una isla en la que tenían, de alguna manera, la llave para "despertar" a Zeref por completo -sus acompañantes lo miraron sorprendidos, el prosiguió: -gracias a todo el alboroto que se había armado en la isla por alguna razón, pude conseguir destruir la llave sin ser descubierto, a decir verdad esa llave era aún muy débil para romper de forma definitiva el sello, me preguntó quién la habrá creado..._

_-Probablemente un hombre llamado Hades, según lo que he visto. Pero eso no importa- habló esta vez la inexpresiva niña vestida de verde -la pseudo-llave ha sido destruida, eso es lo nos que interesa. Eso y que dejes de tener esos "viajes" Galdur, de verdad que ese hábito tuyo se esta volviendo molesto..._

_-Zemlya, tu siempre tan... directa- Galdur mencionó, algo fastidiado. Cruzó los brazos enfrente de su pecho y miró a la niña con eceptismo, añadiendo con una sonrisa burlona: -y tú qué, con tus visiones, apariciones o lo que sea, vaya poder más inservible que tienes._

_-Guau... lo dice el que usa los suyos para hacer burrada y media- agregó la chica de la capa azul, quién aparentemente había llegado a su paciencia límite _**(N/a: pues que poco aguante)**

**-**_A tí nadie te habló Vady._

_-Lo que sea..._

_-Bola de imbéciles..._

_-¡Repite eso en mi cara, niñata de fuego!_

_-¿Y la madurez dónde quedó...?_

_-¡No te metas Luft!_

_-¡A__puesto a que tu sello será el que primero que se rompa, Zemlya!_

_-¡¿De verdad estás apostando eso Galdur? ¡¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_-¡Tú callate flamita!_

_-Ay, ya ni para qué discutir esto contigo..._

_-No puedo creer que sean mis mayores...- susurró el niño, Luft._

_-...- La mujer mayor simplemente masajeaba sus sienes, esperando a que se callaran. Vady se había mantenido callada, pero una aura oscura estaba amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento..._

_-¡Bien por mí!_

_-¡CIERREN. LA. PUÑETERA. BOCA.!- explotó Vady, no podiendo contenerse más, pero fue detenida por un:_

_-Que infantil eres primo...- Y con esto, Zemlya dió por terminada la discusión._

_Y aunque Galdur parecía estar a punto de replicar, al momento de abrir la boca se la taparon, impidiendole continuar. _

_-Entonces ¿Ya es hora de que la junta mágica se lleve a cabo, Desmi?- preguntó con brusquedad la chica de capa roja. Al parecer el tema de conversasión de antes la había puesto nerviosa. Eso claro además de muy, muy, MUY molesta..._

_La mujer (aparentemente, su nombre era Desmi) miró a sus compañeros con cierto reproche. Finalmente respondió, con sus ojos fijos en la persona que había realizado la pregunta:_

_-Si, y esta vez también se requiere de nuestra presencia- acto seguido les dirigió a todos una severa mirada de advertencia, pero se detuvo, mirando con especial recelo a la mujer en la capa roja-…confío en que sepan comportarse esta vez, sobre todo tú, Kasai… - después de un silencio en el que todos los asistentes (incluída la mujer llamada Kasai) asintieron con lentitud, la mujer morena suspiró con resignación, no sin ignorar el hecho que Kasai sonreía picaramente –creo entonces que este punto está aclarado-_

_Se paró un momento, como recordando algo, y agregó:_

_-La junta se llevará a cabo en unos meses, así que, ahora que ya lo saben, será mejor que se preparen para para entonces- puntualizó Desmi, iba a agregar algo más pero..._

_-Será mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar al árbol, ELLA debe estar molesta por nuestra tardanza- advirtió Vady, señalando suavemente con la mano el árbol de la lagunilla. A todos les recorrió un temblor frío por la espalda. Todo menos ELLA._

_Luft asintió y dijo de manera divertida: -¡quien llegue al último es un huevo podrido, Vady!- dijo retando a la muchacha. Acto seguido se echó a correr hecho la raya hacia el árbol_

_-¡Pero qué...!- vociferó Vady -¡Maldito desgraciado, ni siquiera he aceptado tu reto!- y como no le hiciera caso, empezó a correr tras de él mascullando. _

_-¡Luft, deja que te ponga las manos encima, niñato tramposo de segunda!- se sacó los zapatos con un movimiento grácil y corrió velozmente hasta alcanzar a Luft._

_Zemlya se limitó a seguir los pasos de Vady, mientras se reía por lo bajo. Sólo se detuvo a recoger los zapatos que aquella hubiera lanzado por ahí..._

_Kasai se apresuró a llegar donde su hermano antes de que lo dejaran irreconocible. Si esto continuaba así, Desmi no creía que el bosque durara mucho tiempo en una sola pieza._

_Galdur y Desmi, quienes eran las personas de más edad, miraron a sus primos (porque eso eran) divertidos. Galdur fue el primero en movilizarse hacia el árbol, y Desmi se quedó allí, pensativa. El fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro. _

_Volteó a ver un árbol que se encontraba en uno de los costados de la lagunilla. El árbol en cuestión tenía algo tallado en él. Desmi lo observó en silencio, después de un rato susurró un nombre que pasó inadvertido para el resto de la concurrencia: "Natsu…" _

**Hasta aquí termina el prólogo. Un prólogo algo largo, debo admitir, je, perdón.**


	2. Capítulo 1: La melodía de la tormenta

_**fAIRY TAIL y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima (¡yay!)**_

_**Este fanfic es mío (ah...)**_

_**Pequeña introducción:**_

_**Varios meses han pasado desde el ataque de Gilmoire Hearth a la isla donde se llevaban a cabo los exámenes clase S. Después de que Hades fuera arrestado, Fairy Tail fue absuelto de todos los cargos que tenían para con ellos el Consejo. El paradero de Zeref es desconocido. El consejo está en estado de alerta. Pero el asunto se mantiene en secreto... **_

**Capítulo I La misión**

Era un día normal en la bella ciudad de Magnolia, se podía respirar tranquilidad en el ambiente, algo demasiado sospechoso. No podrían pasar menos de quince minutos desde que la gente había empezado a transitar las calles cuando… -¡Deja que te ponga las manos encima, maldito pervertido de hielo!- …sip, como decía, una mañana normal para la (digna de compasión) ciudad sede del Gremio de Fairy Tail.

Pero los habitantes de Magnolia no encontraban nada raro en las constantes peleas de las calles. Incluso podría decirse que se extrañarían mucho si los miembros del Gremio más "fuerte" de todo el reino dejarán de tener estas pequeñas escenas alrededor de toda la ciudad (pero definitivamente ninguna persona de la ciudad osaba pasar por la zona del Gremio, a riesgo de salir lesionado, o algo peor…)

Esta vez, el equipo más "fuerte" de Fairy Tail venía de regreso de una misión (en la que, para variar no recibieron/aceptaron la paga, para disgusto de cierta rubia) **[*N/a: ¡OMG! ya en buen plan, ¡¿CÓMO le hacen estos tres para pagar la renta? puntualizando el hecho de que el 98. 9% de las veces no les pagan/aceptan el dinero, entonces como es que Lucy es la única con problemas financieros, considerando además el hecho de que Erza paga 50, 000 jewels de renta…].**

Un muy molesto Salamander venía discutiendo con el alquimista de hielo, Dios sabe esta vez por qué. De repente, para la sorpresa de nadie, se encontraban muy ocupados destruyendo el Centro de la ciudad, recién remodelado. No fue que pararon hasta que la gran Titania entró en escena, golpeandolos a los dos, y arrasando a su vez con la fuente del parque (anotar esto también en la lista de deudas del Gremio para con la ciudad). En fin, lo normal.

Al fin, el equipo arribó a la sede del Gremio. Erza se retiró para darle al maestro la lista de daños de la semana (personalmente firmada por el alcalde) En cuanto desapareció de vista, Natsu y Gray continuaron con su pelea, esta vez con medio Gremio incluído.

Y el día transcurrió como cualquier otro. Lucy se quejó porque no había podido conseguir el dinero para pagar su renta, y Mira la reconforto. Le sirvió una malteada de chocolate mientras le daba unas cariñosas palmadas en la cabeza a su amiga, quién mantenía el rostro pegado a la mesa, como si quisiera fundirse con ella.

-Ya, ya- le dijo la mujer peliblanca, sonriendole de manera reconfortante a la maga celestial, a vez que le tendía la malteada de chocolate.

Lucy, con la cara aún pegada a la mesa, cogió la malteada con la mano que tenía libre, murmurando. Cuando se hubo repuesto un poco, le comentó a Mira lo sucedido.

-Medio puebló desapareció- gruñó Lucy de manera frustrada -¡deberías haberlo visto! ¡Te juro que fue casi tan malo como la vez de Hargeon!- se detuvo en seco, meditando, para luego continuar -No, no, pensándolo bien, esto fue mucho peor, porque en esta ocasión, además de destruir la cuidad, Erza casi mata a la persona que teníamos que recuperar para el trabajo- hizó una nueva pausa, como recordando -claro que no fue buena idea de parte del niño llamarla…- trago saliva nerviosamente -anciana…- al decir esto su cuerpo fue recorrido por un temblor de miedo. El solo recuerdo de una muy, MUY molesta Titania, la hacía querer esconderse debajo de su cama.

-El pobre chico terminó con numerosos huesos rotos y órganos dañados- agregó la chica –Parte de la recompensa fue usada en gastos médicos, y el resto para la reparación del pueblo –suspiró desanimadamente mientras Mira solo reía -sinceramente no se qué pasa con ellos…- terminó, empezando a tomar la malteada que Mira le había preparado.

-Oi, Lucy- dijo Natsu apareciendo de quién-sabe-dónde, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su desanimada compañera.

-¿Hmmm…?- dijo esta mientras sorbía con su popote. Para sorpresa general, en esta ocasión no se había puesto a gritar histérica por la súbita aparición del dragon slayer. Estaba demasiado cansada para eso.

-Aye, Lucy, encontramos esta misión- dijo Happy, volando hacia la maga estelar -como suponemos que no tienes dinero para pagar la renta de este mes, creímos que lo mejor sería que…

-¿Como que suponemos?- lo interrumpió Lucy, mirándole amenazadoramente -¡Es gracias a USTEDES- los apuntó con un dedo -y sus estupideces por las que estoy de nuevo en esta situación!- Lucy les observó sombría.

-Aye Natsu, Lucy da miedo- dijo Happy encogiéndose en la barra.

-Tu…- susurró Lucy con una mirada asesina.

-Bueno Lucy, dime ¿Vendrás? ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Natsu, ignorando todo el diálogo que sus dos amigos habían compartdido, en su rostro esbozada su característica sonrisa.

Lucy le sostuvo la mirada al sonriente mago de fuego. Después de unos minutos suspiró. No podía negarsele a estos dos idiotas. Finalmente contestó, mirándole directamente a los ojos -De acuerdo- aceptó -pero primero dime, ¿de qué se trata?

Un feliz Natsu le tendió el papel de la encomienda. Lucy lo cogió entre sus manos y leyó:

**Requerimos de magos para librar a nuestro pueblo**

**asediado por una banda de trolls**

**Así como recuperar a los cinco niños que estos han robado en el transcurso del último mes**

**Pago total: 500, 000 jewels**

Lucy lentamente permitió que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa.

Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa. Justo cuando los dos estaban a punto de empezar a hacer planes, un par de manos se posaron sobre los hombros de la chica sentada en la barra -No se habrán olvidado de nosotros, ¿verdad?- Lucy volteó para encontrar su mirada con la de la mujer pelirroja. Le contestó, reprimiendo una risita -¿Cómo podría?

Erza sonrió también. Volteo a mirar a Gray, quien estaba a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Este asintió con la cabeza, para después oír cuando Cana decía, con evidente fastidio, la ya conocida frase: "Gray, tu ropa", y con la misma contestación de siempre "¡MIERDA!".

-Bien, entonces está decidido, partiremos mañana en la mañana en el primer tren que se dirija a la ciudad de…-Scarlet se inclino para ver bien la hoja de la encomienda, en la mano de Lucy –Burdock…- finalizó satisfecha, mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

Gray asintió mientras sostenía de mala gana a un enfermizo Natsu, el cual al oír la sola mención de la palabra "tren" se había puesto así.

Cuando terminaron de acordar los términos en los que viajarían (temprano por la mañana se verían en la estación de trenes), partieron del gremio a sus respectivas casas, para prepararse para la misión.

* * *

><p>Cuando Lucy partió en dirección a su casa, se dio cuenta, con no poca sorpresa, que ya era de noche. Así que aceleró su paso. Pero cuando sólo estaba a unos metros de llegar a su casa, una enorme corriente de energía la dejo sin respiración.<p>

Se tambaleó, mareada por la falta de oxígeno. Acababa de recuperar la compostura, cuando un súbito relampagueo de emociones la invadió. Sentimientos se mezclaban en el aire, sí como en su interior. Lucy dió un respingo cuando se dió cuenta de que la que predominada por encima de todas era... dolor.

Este conjunto de emociones se parecía un poco a lo que sentía observando una tormenta: un poder deslumbrador, imparable e implacable, pero también le parecía una belleza algo melancólica…

La corriente de pensamientos en su cabeza se paró en seco. Con no poca sorpresa observó una mujer caminando en su dirección. Se dió cuenta que, aunque se movía de manera lenta, parecía transmitir una gran cantidad de energía a cada paso. Las emociones que se revolvían en su interior se fueron intensificando, a medida que ella se acercaba.

La miró, totalmente anonadada. Una larga capa blanca de viaje ocultaba su cuerpo, pero su rostro estaba descubierto y levemente iluminado por la pálida luz de los faros. No tendría más de veinte años. La piel que se podía ver teñida de un delicado tono moreno que, en cierta manera, asemejaba al de una galleta algo quemada. Su cabello negro le llegaba hasta la cintura, despidiendo un brillo plateado y bamboleandose con el viento.

Pero lo que más impresiono a la joven fueron sus enormes ojos, de un color negro intenso.

En el mismo momento en el que Lucy cruzó su mirada con la de ella, fue como ser golpeada por un relámpago azul. Lucy se removió incomoda, sentiéndose bajo el efecto de un encantamiento, aunque sabía que no era eso.

La mujer pasó con una suavidad fantasmal a su lado. La maga permaneció inmóvil, con su vista fija en ningún punto en particular y temblando bajo el peso de las emociones en su cuerpo.

Descubrió, sorprendida, que no podía determinar a ciencia cierta si la mujer a su lado tenía algún tipo de poder mágico. Sin duda, su presencia imponía de una manera algo arrolladora, no sentía la más ligera energía mágica proviniendo de su cuerpo. No podía ser que esta mujer pudiera suprimir todo su poder mágico. No había manera de que esto fuera posible.

Había comenzando a reaccionar por fin, cuando oyó un sonido que le hizo pensar en una tormenta. La mujer estaba silbando. Era una melodía triste que la madre de Lucy le había enseñado una vez, cuando era pequeña, "_The storm lady lullaby"._ Era una canción vieja, más bien un cuento cantado, pero muy triste.

Narraba la historia de una hermosa joven, la hija única de un matrimonio viejo. Era conocida y admirada por su gran belleza y destreza para bailar.

Tal era su talento que diversos nobles, reyes e incluso dioses le habían pedido, al menos una vez, que bailara para ellos. Los que más gustaban de su danza eran los dioses del rayo y el trueno, quienes le pedían a menudo que bailara en las nubes de sus rayos y truenos, llegandola a tener en tan alta estima que decidieron nombrarla su protegida.

Muchos hombres habían pedido su mano, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para uno. Uno de sus pretendientes, un adinerado noble, conocía este hecho y entonces mandó asesinar a su adorado.

La joven, desconsolada por la pérdida, lloró de día y noche, llegando a hacer llover con su inmensa tristeza. Los dioses se apiadaron de ella, y permitieron que su espíritú se fundiera con los rayos y truenos. Su llanto se unió con estos, y se convirtió en la señora de las tormentas. La leyenda rezá que, si te fijas bien en una tormenta especialmente lluviosa, podrás observar su grácil figura danzando en las nubes, mientras canta una triste canción...

La mujer prosigió silbando mientras se alejaba. Poco a poco el silbido se perdió en la distancia, dejando tras de sí el eco de su melodía resonando con intensidad en los oídos de la maga estelar.

Lucy movió fréneticamente su cabeza. Habiendo recuperado la capacidad de moverse, volteó, buscando a la mujer, pero fue en vano.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo, reflexionando el episodio una y otra vez. No notó, que cuando estaba allí, un leve, levísimo toque que la mujer hizo en su hombro. Y tal vez nunca lo supiera...

Mientras reanudaba su camino a casa, intentaba recordar la letra de la melodía que había escuchado, pero no lograba dar con ella. Sólo podía recordar la historia. Frustrada, sacudió su cabeza, resolviendo no volver a pensar en eso. Pero, aún había algo sobre aquella persona que la inquietaba un poco.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta de su casa, se olvidó del asunto. Sus pensamientos ahora estaban ocupados con la misión del día siguiente. Después de cambiarse a su ropa de dormir, empezó a preparar sus cosas para el día siguiente. Fue todo un martirio escoger la ropa que debía de usar, y terminó ya muy tarde. Al dejar la última maleta al lado de la puerta, se fue derecho a su cuarto. Se acomodó en su cama e inmediatamente se sumió en un profundo sueño. Uno de lo más extraño…

* * *

><p>Cuando Lucy se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se dió cuenta de lo tarde que se le estaba haciendo. Con un gemido y aún adormilada, se levantó de su cama. Fue al baño para vestirse y terminar de arreglarse. Al salir, se fijó en algo que no recordaba haber tenido nunca, allí, encima de su escritorio.<p>

Todo lo ocurrido en la noche anterior le cayó como de golpe. Asustada, se apresuró en llegar a su escritorio y guardar el objeto. Cuando lo revisó mejor, tomó una súbita decisión: llevarlo consigo. Sólo era una corazonada, pero sentía que, tal vez, podría descubrir que era lo que...

Con cuidado, lo deposito en su mochila de mano, de una manera en la que evitara que fuera visto.

-¡Hey Luuuuuuuucy, hey, oye Luuuuuucyyyy!- el hiperactivo dragon slayer exclamó, causando que Lucy pegará un brinco. Alterada, miró al chico sentado en su sillón.

-¡Natsu, deja ya de gritar así, vas a molestar a mis vecinos!- gritó Lucy, enojada por el comportamiento de su compañero.

De repente saltó, diciendo -¿¡Qué demonios haces en mi casa!- _En serio, ¿es que estas personas no tienen sentido de la privacidad? _Pensó Lucy, perturbada.

-¡Tsk, lo dices como si nunca lo hiciera!- dijo él mientras le sonreía, acto seguido empezó a correr escaleras abajo, debido al bombardeo de cosas que le estaban empezando a caer en la cabeza. Se fue todo el camino riendo y gritando lo rara que era Lucy.

-¡ESTÚPIDO!- le gritó ella casi quedándose afónica. Luego de meter bien las hojas, coger sus cosas y cerrar su puerta, corrió detrás de él. Happy salió de la nada, riéndose de las estupideces de sus _nakamas_.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la estación de tren, Gray y Erza ya estaban allí.

Lucy suspiró, cansada. Había tenido una noche larga y era justo ganarse un descanso, lo que planeaba hacer durmiéndose en el tren. Natsu se planto en frente del tren con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido:

-¡No me dejaré vencer por ti nuevamente!- exclamó mientras señalaba al tren y esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal. Lucy se rió, Erza sacudió la cabeza mientras rodaba sus ojos, Gray en cambio, dijo:

-Eres patético, flamitas.

Natsu lo miró, desafiante: -Lo dice el de cerebro de hielo.

-Cabeza de flama.

-Perdedor.

-Fracasado.

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Estúpido!

-¡Tarado!

-¡Flameado!

-¡Stripper!

-¡CIERREN LA BOCA!- gritó Erza

-¡Aye, sir!- dijeron los dos a coro.

Lucy se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Sus compañeros eran demasiado ruidosos...

Un hombre los observaba divertido, desde una ventanilla del tren en el que se encontaba. Sostenía un largo bastón con su mano derecha. Llevaba una polvosa capa de viaje y parecía estar cansado. Sus ojos dorados brillaban divertidos al ir parando en cada uno de los muchachitos que armaban ese pequeño teatrito.

Se pararon en el niño de cabello rosado, observando con cuidado cada uno de sus rasgos. La sonrisa en el rostro del hombre se amplió aún más. En ese momento la joven de pelo rubio le gritaba algo encolerizada al chico peli-rosa. Entonces se fijó mejor en la joven._ Con que una Hearthfilia ¿eh?_ Sacudió la cabeza y miró con atención al resto de los muchachos

Lentamente, su rostro se llenó de sorpresa al reconocer al Alquimista de Hielo y a la Gran Titania. Fairy Tail.

Notó que la joven rubia sacaba con cuidado algo de su bolsa, sin que sus compañeros (ocupados en discutir) lo notarán, y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Obviamente no contaba con la mirada atenta del hombre en la ventana. Él apartó su vista de la joven, y se alejó de la ventana.

Con que era eso. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más. Parecía estar muy entretenido con sus pensamientos. Ya era hora de que las cosas empezarán a tomar su lugar...

"No es así, Desmi...?"

**Y hasta aquí acaba el capítulo. Perdón, está un poco largo, y creo que me salió algo mal...**


	3. Capítulo 2: Un día innolvidable

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Capítulo II: Un día inolvidable**

_Un gran dragón rojo reposaba tranquilamente en su cueva. El gran Dragón de Fuego, Igneel. Era una bestia temida por esas zonas, aunque la verdad era que nunca, ningún habitante de los alrededores del bosque, habían visto jamás a la ya mencionada criatura. Y esto se debía a que este último era muy cuidadoso cuando se trataba de humanos. Todos los días, cuando salía de su cueva a cazar, se aseguraba que no hubiera ningún intruso en el camino que tomará. Y siempre cuidaba sus pasos, y olfateaba el aire en busca de peligro. Se sentía como un loco paranoico al hacer todo eso, pero no había de otra._

_Además, esto lo venía estado haciendo los últimos 400 años, desde la temporada en la que el mundo se encontraba en constantes pugnas. Guerras tontas y sin sentido, por el poder y la dominación. Una época de dolor, desastre y sufrimiento. Pero como era de esperarse, en una guerra se buscaba contar con las mejores armas. Y esas armas resultaron ser las magias arcaicas y criaturas ancestrales. No sólo dragones, hadas, duendes, gnomos, silfos, ondinas, y muchos otros más, fueron perseguidos, o (en su caso) asesinados casi hasta la extinción. Pero, aún así, ese tiempo no había sido tan malo. Aún había personas dispuestas a protegerlos. Y ellos aún tenían la disposición de tratar con algunos humanos dignos de confianza. Incluso para los dragones._

_Nadie recordaba cómo o por qué había ocurrido así pero, desde hacía miles de años atrás, entre los dragones se había creado la costumbre de tomar a un niño humano como aprendiz. Pero no era cualquier niño humano, no, el chiquillo en cuestión tendría que vivir en una aldea específica, que se encontraba situada en lo alto de las montañas. Una aldea de cazadores de dragones. El término cazador se había impuesto, más que nada, por costumbre de la gente del reino al decir que, sólo un mago que supiera magia de dragón, podría en realidad matar a uno._

_El Rey dragón tenía un convenio de paz y ayuda mutua con la aldea desde tiempos ancestrales. Se sospechaba que él había sido el primer dragón en enseñar a un humano su magia. Pero esas eran sólo suposiciones. Si recordaba bien, solo uno de los 7 podría saber si los rumores en realidad eran ciertos, pero sería un problema encontrarse al menos con uno, además, eran demasiado ruidosos. Igneel lo sabía por triste experiencia propia…_

_Pero a él, junto con casi todos los dragones, le había dolido sobremanera el enterarse de la completa aniquilación de la aldea. Una horrible masacre en la que mayor parte de la población desapareció en un pestañeó. Los dragones entonces tuvieron que tomar a sus aprendices correspondientes, haciéndose cargo de ellos. Esto era parte del convenio del Rey para con la aldea. Aquel día, él se había vuelto "padre". _

_Pero lo que más sorprendió al Gran Consejo de Dragones, fue la explicación que había dado el Reino: las brujas eran las causantes de las masacres que se estaban suscitando las aldeas que practicaban magia antigua._

_La población mágica se escandalizó sobremanera y decidió organizar una junta. Todos sabían que las brujas eran una raza prácticamente extinta. Es decir, las verdaderas brujas. No las actuales "brujas". Su raza, una estirpe grande y antigua, había visto su fin hacía miles de años con el Nevelmoc. Inútil sería señalar el hecho de que que las actuales "brujas" no eran ni la sombra de sus predecesoras. De la antigua raza sólo quedaban 7, su presencia en la junta era notoria. Todos les miraban. Sólo dijeron que de eso nada sabían y que dejarán de darles problemas y molestias. Sin embrago, cuando la Reina del país del Agua señaló la posible existencia de esa OTRA, se escandalizaron. Dijeron que eso era en todas maneras, imposible, y presentando sus respetos, se marcharon. La existencia de la Reina era sólo un rumor entre las brujas, pero, tal vez, sólo tal vez, fuese cierto…_

_Sin embrago el Consejo Mágico sabía de las verdaderas intenciones de los gobernantes del Reino, porque, lo más probable es que fueran ellos los verdaderos causantes de los alborotos. Esta era una suposición obvia, ya que las brujas nunca harían nada como eso, menos en grupos numerosos. Y si se referían a los 7 era obviamente falso, y eso era un hecho, porque, no sólo habrían causado la desaparición de una aldea, no. Su verdadera intervención significaría el fin de un país, continente, o, si lo desearán, el mundo._

_Por eso, cuando las brujas (dijerase "modernas") fueron perseguidas, con el fin de castigar sus supuestos crímenes, se les había permitido el vivir en Fairy Tale, el mundo mágico donde habitan las hadas y monstruos. Allí se estableció la mayoría, aunque algunas se quedaron en el reino de los hombres, ocultas. _

_Varios años después sucedió algo que marcaría la historia de la magia por siempre… Un mago que tenía el poder de quitar la vida, Zeref, perdió el control. En sus acciones sólo había un motivo, un motivo que le movía e impulsaba a cometer todo tipo de atrocidades y barbaries. Con su magia, sumergió al ya desequilibrado mundo en un completo estado de caos y obscuridad, como no se había visto en miles de años. _

_En la lucha por detenerlo, incontables vidas se habían perdido, tanto humanas como mágicas. Él era demasiado poderoso. Al final, sólo la magia combinada de los 7 Grandes y de una de las más poderosas brujas había sido suficiente, simplemente para sellarlo. Pero aún así, él, Igneel, el Gran Dragón de Fuego, había perdido numerosos camaradas, personas valiosas, a su familia…_

_Y por eso, los Seres Mágicos decidieron no volverse a involucrar de nuevo con los conflictos de los hombres. Al menos hasta nuevo aviso…_

_Igneel se estremeció un poco. Decidió que era momento para salir a cazar. Así que se levantó pesadamente y salió. Vaya día que le esperaba…_

_Un niño muy pequeño, de unos dos o tres años, se despertó en el medio de un bosque, completamente solo y confundido. Abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada, observando todo a su alrededor de manera exaltada. _

_La confusión que tuviera al principio, cambió rápidamente por un llanto ensordecedor. _

_No supo cuanto tiempo había permanecido allí sentado, llorando, pero cuando oyó un crujido proveniente de los árboles enfrente de él, seguido de la visión de una enorme criatura con cuernos y majestuosas alas, el llanto cesó. _

_El niño contempló fascinado a la enorme criatura que lo miraba totalmente sorprendido._

_El dragón lo observó con una mezcla de algo que podríamos definir como entre curiosidad, burla y shock. Volteó a ver en todas direcciones, olfateando sutilmente el aroma del niño y buscando su procedencia. Se paró en seco, miró bien al chiquillo que estaba en el suelo sonriéndole, esta vez con una palpable perplejidad en su escamado rostro._

"_No puede ser…" Murmuró el dragón. Su voz era fuerte y rasposa, casi como si en vez de hablar, rugiera. Entonces se dirigió al niño:_

"_Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" a pesar de ser una pregunta, la manera en la que la dijo hizo que sonara más como una orden._

"_¿Huh?"El aludido ladeo levemente la cabeza, pero añadió con rapidez: "Natsu"_

"_Natsu…-el dragón pronunció su nombre como si estuviera tratando de recordarlo - Dime, Natsu ¿Dónde están tu padre y tu madre?"_

_El semblante de Natsu se obscureció de nuevo, se cubrió los ojos y comenzó a sollozar._

_El dragón lo miró alarmado y exclamó con pesar "Oye, oye, pero no llores… es decir, ¡argh! pero dime ¿Por qué lloras?" _

_Natsu respondió lentamente entre sollozos y frotándose con fuerza los ojos "yo… yo no __**te**__… no __**etan**__…yo no __**te**__, ¡buah!- se frotó los ojos frenéticamente -Natsu __**eta pedido**__" (__**n/a: Natsu era en ese momento un niño pequeño, así que no puede hablar muy bien, las cosas en esta parte escritas en negrita son las palabras que no puede decir bien)**_

_El dragón cayó en la cuenta de las palabras del niño. Miró con escrutinio al chiquillo enfrente de él y lo examinó mejor. __Pelo rosa, ojos negros, y estaba ese olor… ¿podría ser? _

_Lo observó con aún más atención. Repasó sus rasgos faciales (aunque aún eran los de un niño muy pequeño) intentando dar un veredicto de qué hacer a continuación, entonces su mirada cayó en un pequeño rasguñó en su cuello._

_El dragón miró la cicatriz por un segundo, para luego sumergirse nuevamente en su corriente de pensamientos. Pero de repente cayó en la cuenta de que el niño iba a llorar una vez más. _

_Para evitar una nueva serie de llantos y sollozos, el dragón se decidió a entretener al niño de la única maner en que sabía hacerlo. Fuego. Y sinceramente no se le ocurria nada más._

_Sopló fuego, en cuanto hizo esto el niño dejó de llorar y lo observó extasiado. El dragón se sonrió, satisfecho, y empezó a hacer trucos con su fuego, subirlo, bajarlo, inhalarlo, hacer figuras con él, el niño reía y aplaudía contentó. _

_El niño se paró de repente, inhalo un poco del fuego que había quedado en un tronco seco (cierto es que se le había pasado un poco la mano a Igneel) sostuvo el aire y exhaló una pequeña llamarada. _

_Ahora fue el turno del dragón de abrir sus ojos como platos. El niño acababa de hacer magia. Y no CUALQUIER magia. Era magia de dragón, o, siendo más específicos, magia de dragon slayer. _

_Sólo unos pocos humanos son capaces de llevarla a cabo, porque esa era una magia que se aprendía de dragón a humano._

_Al dragón le tomó un tiempo reponerse, y, cuando hubo recuperando su compostura, miró al niño. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle donde había aprendido eso, pero sabía que la respuesta más probable sería un "no sé". _

_Así que después de todo, sus sospechas eran correctas… _

_Con una resolución en mente miró al niño a los ojos y le comentó: -Niño, estoy completamente seguro de que no encontraremos a tus padres…- hizo una pausa para dejar que el niño lo asimilara, el niño sollozó con tristeza, pero asintió. _

_Igneel continúo: -dime ¿te gustaría venir conmigo, el gran Dragón de Fuego, Igneel?- cuando dijo esto estiró sus alas y se irguió con orgullo._

_El niño, que estaba agarrado a una de sus patas, comentó -¿De vedad?- sus ojitos levemente iluminados._

-_Por supuesto- dijo el dragón mientras llevaba al niño con tranquilidad a su cueva, el chico trepado en su lomo. _

_De nuevo en esta situación ¿eh?_

Un gran dragón rojo se hallaba pensativo en el fondo de la cueva en la que se encontraba, de un movimiento airado de su cola, rompió una roca que se hallaba cerca de él. "Es tiempo ya, chico…"

**Bueno, habiendo revisado esto como por la quincuagésima (o cómo se escriba) vez, estuve corrigiendo los errores de ortografía, que si era confuso. Una enorme disculpa por no haber subido NADA en tanto tiempo. Y yo que me la vivo quejándome de esa clase de personas. Pero eso si, nunca abandonaría un proyecto o lo dejaría inconcluso, se me hace demasiado cruel.**


	4. Cap 3: El bosque de los Lotos Nocturnos

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima. ****Este fanfic y las jaladas en él son originalmente mías. Y no, si fuera mío, seguiría siendo un shounen, porque de shoujo ya tuve bastantes decepciones...(sob)**

**Capítulo III: E**

**El bosque de los Lotos Nocturnos.**

"¡Natsu!" "Happy"gritó Lucy, exasperada. Se hallaba toda rasguñada, despeinada, cansada, hambrienta, MUY IRRITADA, por no decir sucia. Su voz se extinguió poco a poco, en un eco que resonó macabramente a su alrededor, en la obscuridad que dominaba el paisaje nocturno.

Entrecerró los ojos, intentando ver a su alrededor, buscando algún destello de rosa o azul en la espesura del bosque. En ese momento estaba encaramada en la raíz de un árbol, intentando no caerse al agua del lodoso pantano en el que hacía unas horas había caído.

_¿Dónde esta este par de idiotas cuando en verdad necesito un poco de ayuda..._? escuchó un aleteo encima de su cabeza, pero dudaba seriamente que se tratara de un pájaro. Tembló un poco. _Por no hablar de compañía, este lugar es verdaderamente escalofriante en la noche._

Suspiró con pesar, abrazandose al árbol en cuya raíz se hallaba parada.

La misión había supuesto más problemas de los que en verdad cualquiera habría esperado.

Era simplemente otra misión de rescate, por no hablar de eliminación de _plagas_. Pero eliminar siempre resultaría ser la parte más fácil para un miembro de Fairy Tail, como es obvio.

Habían llegado en la mañana a la villa donde se suponía que tenían que prestar su ayuda. Era un pueblo tranquilo y sencillo, pero un poco antiguo, a decir verdad, la gente de la villa aún usaba vestimentas un tanto pasadas de época. Los aldeanos los recibieron con amabilidad y agradecimiento, sin embargo, por mucho que intentaran disimularlo, podía notarse a leguas el terror y la angustia impregnado en sus miradas ¿Tan mala era su situación?

En cuanto llegaron, el alcalde les pidió que pasaran a verlo a su oficina, para poder explicarles mejor el propósito de su misión.

"Verán,-comenzo a explicar- en el transcurso de los últimos meses esta banda de trolles ha estado asediando nuestra pequeña villa. Llegan en la noche y roban nuestras provisiones, atacan nuestro ganado y destrozan las casas. La verdad es que no era muy grave, incluso adoptamos la costumbre de dejarles comida en una zona especial, justo en el linde del bosque…" El alcalde hizo una pequeña pausa, recargándose mejor en su silla. El mencionado hombre, que hasta entonces había tenido un aire afable y jovial, adoptó de repente un semblante serio. Continuó después de un momento con su explicación.

"Es una vieja tradición entre la gente de esta villa el nunca traspasar los límites del bosque, por temor a sus habitantes, y hasta ahora ellos nunca se habían cruzado en nuestro camino- con un ademán de su mano añadió -Además, está en la naturaleza de un troll hacer este tipo de cosas, así que no le dimos demasiada importancia al principio, sólo tomamos algunas precauciones, como la que ya he mencionado- acababa de decir esto cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana -Pero, hace aproximadamente un mes, llegó una mujer, la señora Mcfeen, histérica, y gritando. Cuando se hubo calmado nos dijo que la fuente de su actitud se hallaba en el hecho de que no podía encontrar a su pequeño hijo, un chiquillo llamado Tom. El niño estaba jugando en el patio de su casa cuando desapareció. Se armó una enorme búsqueda, pero todos los indicios nos conducían al bosque. No podíamos entrar allí, así que decidimos contratar un gremio. Nadie respondió inmediatamente, y, una semana después desapareció otro niño, y a la siguiente otro. Hasta que llegamos a un total de cinco niños. La gente cundió en pánico. Encerraron a sus niños en sus casas- ahora el pobre hombre parecía bastante triste - y, al inicio de esta semana desapareció mi única nieta, la número seis…"- terminando de decir esto, el pobre hombre se cubrió la cara con una de sus manos.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail lo observaron en silencio. Pero la interrupción de una voz fuerte y decidida lo rompió.

-¡Le aseguramos que traeremos de vuelta a los niños, y a su nieta!- declaró energéticamente, con una enorme sonrisa a lo largo de su rostro – ¡ningún troll estúpido puede con el Gran Salamander de Fairy Tail!- agregó señalándose a sí mismo con su pulgar, ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

Erza sonrió y asintió, una expresión decidida pintada en todo su rostro. Lucy suspiró, rió un poco de la actitud de su compañero y sonrió cálidamente. Gray esbozó una sonrisa, pero le gritó:

-Pft, si claro, sólo un troll se compara a tu enorme estupidez –esto último lo salpicó de demasiado sarcasmo, lo que hizó que Natsu se volteara con el ceño fruncido y dijera:

-Lo dices tu, que has de ser un pariente lejano de ellos, sólo que de hielo y, además, pervertido- señaló el cuerpo de Gray, que quien sabe cuando había logrado zafarse de su camisa y sus pantalones. Cosa que hizo que exclamara "¡DEMONIOS!".

El alcalde les había dicho, gustoso, que se los agradecía de todo corazón, y que ponía todas sus esperanzas en ellos.

Antes de salir de su despacho, Lucy se detuvo un poco más que los otros en la puerta. Se volteó y examinó al hombre con cuidado, para después preguntarle con mucha suavidad "¿Señor?"

El mencionado volteó a mirarle, intrigado, para replicar: "Mande usted, señorita…"

"Lucy" repuso esta, algo apenada.

"Si, señorita Lucy" corrigió el alcalde.

"Si no le es mucha molestia decirme ¿Cuál es el nombre de su nieta?

El hombre la miró pensativo por unos minutos, como buscándole un trasfondo a sus palabras.

Lucy esperó un par de minutos, después intentó salir por la puerta, temiendo haberlo incomodado. Pero la respuesta a su pregunta le llegó cuando ya casi salía por completo, en un tono apenas audible.

"Sophie…"

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa y dijo en una voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la oyera el hombre en el interior del cuarto "Muchísimas gracias, con su permiso"

El alcalde miró pensativo la puerta por donde acababa de desparecer la joven. Sonrió, un acto que no se le veía hacer en semanas. _Fairy Tail ¿eh__?__, definitivamente es algo especial…_

Después de eso, unos cuantos hombres de la villa los habían llevado al linde de la aldea con el bosque. El bosque de Nox Lotus se alzaba imponente en medio de las montañas que se encontaban justo atrás de la pequeña aldea.

Era un bosque viejísimo, del que ella sólo había leído en libros. Casi no había información u ilustraciones del mismo. Se decía que este era un bosque del mundo Antiguo, cuando los dioses y los demonios caminaban entre los humanos. Todo en su interior, según leyendas, era enorme, incluso las bestias que en el habitaban. Lucy siempre había querido verlo, al menos una vez de cerca.

Recordó que, cuando era pequeña, antes de que su madre muriera, encontró un libro muy viejo en un estante escondido dentro de la biblioteca de su mansión. Este libro era uno muy antiguo, pero solo había algunos pases que ella podía comprender, porque lo demás estaba escrito en un idioma desconocido. Sin embargo tenía muchísimas ilustraciones, y una de ellas era la de ese bosque. Era un libro perteneciente a un amigo historiador de sus padres. Una de las anotaciones entendibles marcaba en esa paguina, en la esquina superior, con el nombre de_ bosque_ _Nox Lotus_, pero un poco más abajo, venía resaltada un par de palabras más sueltas por toda esa sección del libro, palabras tales como_ perdido, corazón, siete, respuestas, magia, Gaia, antiquísimo_ y una más, que venía resaltada en letras negras muy marcadas, como si quisieran resaltar su importancia. En el centro de la páguina, pero sin arruinar el dibujo se leía: **_bruja_**. Su madre le había dicho que su amigo sostenía que en ese bosque se hallaba un antiguo templo, dedicado al culto de una entidad llamada Gaia. Pero el había muerto de una enfermedad terminal, y le había confiado su investigación a ella. Cuando Lucy le preguntó si ella creía que era cierto, su madre sólo sonrió.

Todos estos pensamientos la hicieron dudar un poco, en especial la parte de las brujas. Pero, viendo la mirada determinada en el rostro de sus compañeros, todo su miedo se desvaneció, remplazado por una sensación que ya conocía muy bien desde que ingresó a ese Gremio: corage.

Natsu miró enfrente suyo. Definitivamente ayudaría a toda esa gente, no dejaría que el pobre hombre del sombrero gracioso siguiera triste, lo reuniría con su familia. Por el orgullo de Fairy Tail que lo haría.

"Muy bien chicos –Erza se plantó enfrente de ellos, en medio de los tres magos y el linde del bosque, tenía una mirada seria y determinada en su rostro **(N/a: muy Erza) **–ya que el bosque, a mi parecer, esta bastante grande, dividirnos de uno en uno sería una imprudencia, pero no dividirnos no sería muy ventajoso –añadió tocándose la barbilla con su mano –así que, iremos en par y trío –señaló a Natsu, Happy y a Lucy –ustedes tres irán juntos, por el lado este del bosque – a continuación señaló a Gray y luego se apuntó a sí misma, clavándose su pulgar en el pecho –yo y Gray iremos por el lado oeste, ¿queda claro?- los miró fijamente, de una manera en que sólo Erza podía hacerlo.

-¡Aye!- respondieron todos al unisono.

Dentro del bosque, con Natsu y Happy, Lucy había empezado a cansarse. Llevaban horas ahí adentro, y si bien el bosque no lucía muy acogedor por fuera, por dentro era algo totalmente diferente. La zona en la que estaban en ese momento estaba llena de árboles gigantes, y muy viejos. La luz del día se filtraba frescamente por sus hojas. El río que corría en su interior parecía armonizar con el sonido del viento entre las hojas. Lucy se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, y cerró los ojos por un momento que le pareció eterno.

Sin embargo, cuando los abrió, se descubrió totalmente sola. Aterrada, había empezado a correr a donde supuso que el joven dragon slayer había corrido. Sin embargo, la zona del bosque a la que había llegado, al salir de un par de arbustos, le dejó sorprendida.

De hecho le cayó de sorpresa, ya que, literalmente, se había tropezado al salir y se había caído en lo que parecía un gran charco. Cuando había logrado salir y limpiarse un poco el rostro, se encontró en el medio de lo que parecía un gigantesco pantano.

_¡¿Qué demonios__?__ Estoy totalmente segura de que esta era una zona templada ¡no es posible que haya un maldito pantano_ _en un bosque así! _había pensado Lucy exasperada.

Con esfuerzo se había logrado trepar en la rama de un árbol, para tener una mejor visión. Si, era un pantano, un bendito pantano, con agua, si no lodosa, infestada de quién sabe que alimañas y criaturas no precisamente amigables...

Y así había permanecido durante las últimas horas. Pasando, con cuidado, de árbol en árbol (mejor dicho, raíz en raíz) gritando el nombre de sus amigos, con desesperación. Y, para mejoría de su situación, había empezado a anochecer. Genial. Simplemente genial.

Estaba cansada. Cansada de tanto caminar y de tanto gritar. Finalmente decició recostar su espalda en el tronco del árbol en el que estaba en ese momento, y, dejandose vencer por el sueño y la fatiga, se sentó en la raíz. Allí, oculta entre las sombras, y recargada su espalda en el duro tronco, se quedó dormida.

El sonido de unos cascabeles la hizo despertar. Lucy saltó en su lugar del susto, pero rápidamente una de sus manos agarró fuertemente sus llaves, y la otra alcanzó el látigo en su cintura. Una melodía comenzó a resonar, haciendo eco en el silencio del bosque. No hace falta decir que Lucy encontró todo esto endemoniadamente extraño. Es decir, música sonando de la nada en medio de un bosque a mitad de la noche, definitivamente eso no es algo que pueda ser calificado "normal" **(N/a: si, justo como un musical, sólo que eso es más aterrador, ya que de la nada se aprenden los mugres pasitos y la letra, y no, no es espontaneo si el tipo que canta involucra a toda la gente en un mercado, centro comercial, cafetería...)**

De reojo, Lucy alcanzó a ver el esbozo de una figura esbelta (supuso que sería de una chica) moviéndose delicadamente por el pantano, como si caminara sobre el agua, bailando. De repente se preguntó de donde saldría la música, por que resultaba imposible que fuera la joven quién interpretara todos los instrumentos por sí sola. Pero, tal vez estuviera equivocada…

Una voz dulce resonó en el bosque, y Lucy no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos, disfrutando de aquel pequeño concierto. Notó, dando un pequeño respingo, que cantaba en un idioma desconocido para ella. Intentando no ser descubierta, observando por el rabillo del ojo, dislumbró a la esbelta bailarina, interpretando una danza que ella supuso, dada la música, sería una danza oriental.

"Bei fang you jia ren  
>jue shi er du li<br>yi gu qing ren cheng  
>zai gu qing ren guo<br>ning bu zhi  
>qing cheng yu qing guo<br>jia ren nan zai de"

Había una pequeña pausa en su canto después de recitar este verso, así que Lucy, con mucho cuidado, sacó, sólo un poco, la cabeza, volteándola para ver mejor, ya que ella se hallaba dandole la espalda a la otra.

Era una joven, de no más de quince años, diría ella. Era hermosa, de delicados rasgos orientales (o sea que su suposición era acertada) Su negro cabello iba recogido en un tocado en lo alto de su cabeza, adornado con peinetas con flores sintéticas, de muchos colores. Tría puesto un qipao***** **(N/a:*la información abajo) **rojo con flores de colores, y los bordes del mismo, al igual que su pantalón abombado, eran negros. Iba, como´pudo notar, descalza, pero sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Bailaba con unos listones en sus manos, moviéndolos de acuerdo a la danza que interpretaba. La pausa de su canción terminó, entonces la joven continuó:

"bei fang you jia ren  
>jue shi er du li<br>yi gu qing ren cheng  
>zai gu qing ren guo<br>ning bu zhi  
>qing cheng yu qing guo<br>jia ren nan zai de"

La chica se inclinó, como dando las gracias por haber observado. Lo cual, era bastante extraño, ya que, según ella, ellas dos eran las únicas personas en ese lugar. Pero pronto descubrió que estaba equivocada.

Unos fuertes y sonoros aplausos resonaron alrededor del punto donde la chica estaba parada. Esta se enderezó y volteó a ver a su alrededor. De inmediato, casi haciendo a Lucy caerse de su escondite, salió una niña pequeña de entre el follaje de los árboles, completamente radiante de felicidad mientras corría a todo lo que daba hacia la mujer de rojo.

-¡Min, Min! Estuviste fabulosa, me encantó, ahora me siento mucho mejor- dijo la niña, emocionada, enterrando su carita en el vestido de la mujer, a quién tenía agarrada por las piernas. La muchacha sonrió de manera dulce, y se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, tomando el rostro de la niña entre sus manos.

-Min se alegra de que le haya gustado–soltó una risita –pero, si pequeña tigresita no va donde maestra, ella se preocupará bastante…- la niña apartó su mirada de la de la mujer, totalmente roja, y lo volvió a enterrar en el vestido de la mujer, murmurando una disculpa.

Min se enderezó soltando otra pequeña risa, tapando su boca con una de sus largas mangas. En seguida le dijo a la niña en un tono maternal:

-Pequeña tigresa debe aprender a defenderse antes que a cazar- la niña subió su rostro, sus ojos viendo directo en los de la mujer, totalmente confundida, como diciendo _¿eh?_ Ella continúo, totalmente divertida –pero si hace bien sus tareas, prometo a enseñarle a bailar cuando aprenda lo que la maestra le intenta enseñar ¿Qué le parece eso?- sonrió ampliamente, poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la niña para darle unas palamadas cariñosas.

Esta última asintió con vehemencia, y luego salió corriendo disparada de nuevo hacia el bosque.

La joven se quedó viendo el punto donde la niña había desparecido. Lucy hizo lo mismo, ¿acaso?...

De repente la joven desapareció, Lucy se alarmó bastante. Fue lo suficientemente rápida como para saltar cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento rozar su nuca. Cayó de pie, increíblemente no le pasó nada. Volteó su mirada al árbol donde hacía un segundo se hallaba parada. Una enorme hacha unida a una larga lanza estaba clavada en el árbol, justo en el punto donde ella había estado hacía solo unos segundos.

Suspiró, aliviada. Pero su momento de relajación no duró gran cosa. Sintió, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una fuerte dolor en su mejilla izquierda, seguido de la repentina propulsión de su cuerpo hacia arriba. El golpe la tomó desprevenida, en el aire apenas si pudo juntar sus ideas, pero de nuevo sintió un tremendo dolor en su estómago, y entonces se quedó sin aire. Su cuerpo se doblegó del dolor, pero en el segundo siguiente su espalda era golpeada con una fuerza impresionante hacia abajo.

Cayó de bruces en el agua, pero de alguna manera salió ilesa, sólo con algunas cortadas en el rostro, y su labio había empezado a sangrar. Se incorporó como pudo y miró hacia enfrente. La bella chica se hallaba enfrente suyo, con una expresión solemne en su rostro, y su cuerpo en posición de batalla. No fue difícil deducir que ella había sido la que en sólo cuestión de segundos le había propinado semejante paliza.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres con nosotros?- su tono, a decir verdad, era bastante peligroso y agresivo, por no hablar de la expresión en su bonito rostro. Lucy tembló un poco, cogiendo con su mano su vientre adolorido.

Se levantó con dificultad del suelo. Elevó su rostro, de manera que podía ver a la cara a su contrincante, pero aún así no se le escapó algo de lo que había dicho la chica ¿_Nosotros? _recordó Lucy, algo inquieta. Le responió, con sus ojos fijos en los de ella, su voz estaba un poco quebrada y algo débil.

-Soy Lucy, Lucy Herthfilia, miembro del Gremio de magos de Fairy Tail –Lucy tomó aire. La verdad no sabía por qué razón le estaba diciendo todo esto a la mujer que acababa de golpearla tan duramente, y sin contemplaciones de ningún tipo –vine a la aldea en las afueras del bosque para cumplir con una misión –en este punto, el rostro de la otra chica se había destensado un poco, pero aún estaba en guardia.

Sin embargo, después de permanecer un rato en esas posiciones, la chica dejó su posición por completo. Le habló esta vez de una manera cordial.

-Mil perdones por las molestias causadas, Min sólo protegía a sus camaradas- se inclinó a modo de disculpa.

-¿Qué querías decir con _nosotros_?- preguntó Lucy, algo ya más calmada.

-Min y sus amigos- se detuvo -Min y su madre- susurró.

Lucy se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Tenía muchas preguntas más en mente, pero, por el cansancio no podía poner en claro las ideas de su cabeza. Sintió que sus piernas le fallaban. Todo se volvió borroso...

Min se quedó viendo como el cuerpo de la joven enfrente de ella comenzaba a caer, lentamente, hacia enfrente. De un paso se encontró junto a ella, la sostuvo antes de que se cayera de bruces contra el agua. Ya tenía bastantes heridas, no necesitaba más.

La examinó mejor, volteando con su mano el rostro de la chica. Era bonita y de buena constitución, algo débil, pero nada que un buen entrenamiento no pudiera arreglar. Sonrió, y, con cuidado, cargó a la chica desvanecida en su espalda.

O si, tendría que contarle a _ella_ como es que la chica había obtenido semejantes heridas, y no sería una explicaión que le fuese a agradar demasidado. Para nada. Tembló de sólo pensarlo, mientras caminaba hacia su casa, atravesando el más espeso follage en el bosque. Una cosa era segura, una su madre iba a asesinarla por lo que había hecho, en definitiva.

Min gimió. Si que había sido un largo, largo día.

Estaba cansado.

Se encontraba hambriento.

Ahora se había lastimado.

Y ya había anochecido.

Y se sentía FURIOSO...pero también algo preocupado.

El joven pelirosa suspiró, intentando despejarse un poco. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Lucy. Horas y horas gritando su nombre, sin lograr encontrarla. Recordaba que un momento estaba allí, y al otro había desaparecido. Además, se le había caído la pequeña cangurera donde traía algunas de sus cosas: las llaves de su casa, una barra de chocolate (la cual, cuando le devolviera la bolsita, no encontraría), un libro (¡quién trae un libro a una misión en un bosque!), un poco de maquillaje (...sin comentarios), dinero y algo que en realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, jamás le había visto.

Justo había recogido la susodicha bolsita, cuando, al voltear, se había encontrado con que no había más Lucy. Happy estaba con él, así que la maga estelar se hallaba completamente sola.

Había empezado a gritar el nombre de su amiga. Caminó por un buen rato, hasta que se sintió muy cansado, su vista se había empezado a poner borrosa. Intentaba, desesperadamente, mantenerse despierto sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, cuando sintió que ya no había más piso. Oyó a Happy gritar su nombre, pero ya era muy tarde.

Natsu cayó al fondo de un acantilado que, según él, no estaba allí minutos antes. ¿Una ilusión, tal vez?

Imposible. Ningún mago podía ser tan buen ilusionista como para engañar sus instintos. Al menos eso creía. En ese momento sentía que una de sus piernas estaba dormida, aunque, increíblemente, no había salido gravemente herido, cosa que encontró bastante extraña. Happy voló hasta abajo, muy exaltado, preguntandole sobre su estado de salud, divagando con pescados curativos y cosas por el estilo. Verdaderamente el estado mental por el que debían preocuparse era el del gato azul.

Se incorporó como pudo, apoyandose en Happy, y comenzó a caminar. El interior del acantilado era un poco estrecho, pero no mucho, y había un pequeño riachuelo corriendo a través de él. Natsu y Happy siguieron el camino que trazaba este último. Estaba distraído, platicando con su compañero, no supo cuanto habían caminado hasta que se éstrelló, literalmente, con una grieta en el fondo del acantilado.

Lo que sea que Lucy trajera en el bolsillo comenzó a brillar. Natsu se apresuró a sacarlo. La luz se volvió más fuerte cuando acercó su mano a la entrada de la grieta. Happy lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Natsu tomó entonces una decisión, ya que no veía ninguna otra salida de su situación, encendió con su mano un pequeño fuego, por si acaso, y se adentró en la obscuridad. _Además, tal vez después de todo, hacer esto sea divertido _pensó Natsu, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras lo hacía.

Happy se quedó un par de minutos allí, observando el punto donde su amigo había desaparecido. Innalo con fuerza, armándose de valor, y se dispuso a seguir los pasos de Natsu.

Como la luz del objeto era muy fuerte, tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad adentro de la gruta. Más, cuando avanzaron un poco más, se encontraron con algo que, viniéndo de ellos, resultaba bastante poco común, algo que los dejó sin palabras. Estaban en lo que parecía una gigantesca cámara circular (parecida a la de ERA, sólo que un poco más grande) completamente hecha de un delicado mármol de color coral. A pesar de que estaba un poco derruído, eso sólo le daba un aire de misterio y antiguedad. Había unas antorchas sin encender en cada columna de la sala (eran seis) así que el mago de fuego se apresuró a encenderlas. Pero entonces divisó algo que había pasado completamente desparcibido en la obcuridad.

-Qué demonios...-susurró Natsu, completamente confundido.

La sala, si bien era enorme, o tenía muchos objetos en ella. En cada columna había un especia de trono, cada uno con diferentes decorados. Sin embrago, en lo que vendría siendo el lado central superior del hexágono que formaban las seis columnas, en el hueco más grande, justo en medio de dos tronos (el de la izquierda tenía unas especies de nubes con rayos con un engranaje, mientras que el de la derecha tenía grabado un mundo y unas estrellas a su alrededor) estaban unas largas cortinas rojo vino que surgían desde el techo y caían en el suelo, astaban viejas y polvosas, pero era obvio que su propósito era ocultar lo que se hallaba adentro.

Pero justo entonces, cuando se acercaba a las cortinas, pudo ver en las paredes de la sala unos grabados, más así como pinturas. El objeto en su mano brilló con mayor intensidad conforme se acercaba al muro.

-Este idioma, no lo puedo reconocer...-dijo Happy, sonándo serio.

Natsu se quedó de piedra al reconocer los grabados.

-Happy, yo conozco esto...esto, esto es algo que me enseñó Igneel- y Natsu recordaba con claridad lo que Igneel le había dicho de aquel idioma.

-¿Natsu...?- susurró Happy, preocupado.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 3.**

**Perdón si me tardé en subirlo. **

**La cancipon que sale aquí es de una película que se llama algo así de "La casa de las dagas voladoras" el idioma es chino, creo...**

**Aquí está el link del video: : .com/watch?v=j4XqwNeUAdk&feature=related**

***旗袍(qi2pao2- qípáo) : vestido largo o camisa larga, se refiere a la vestimenta tradicional china.**


	5. Capítulo 4: La bruja del bosque

**Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes son míos, solo este fanfic.**

**Son, por si no lo han leído y oído demasiadas veces, de Hiro Mashima (aplausos)**

**Capítulo 4: La bruja del bosque**

-Happy, yo conozco esto…-dijo Natsu, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos los grabados en relieve del muro.

-¿Cómo, cómo es que tú, Natsu…?- Happy balbuceo confundido.

El objeto en su mano brilló aún más, cuando finalmente hizo contacto con la pared. Natsu miró su mano, confundido, y luego dirigió su mirada al relieve.

_¿Qué… qué demonios es esto__?_

-Happy, escucha, creo…creo que puedo traducir lo que dice aquí.

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritó el aludido, histérico.

-Sí, sí- le replicó este con una enorme sonrisa, acto seguido dirigió la luz cerca de su rostro, para poder ver mejor -muy bien, veamos que tenemos aquí…

-Aye, Natsu, no creo que esto sea buena idea

-Guarda silencio Happy, intento concentrarme.

-Aye, por supuesto…

-¡¿Qué se supone qué significa eso?

-Aye, nada ¡oh gran poliglota!- comentó Happy con sarcasmo

-No sé qué significa eso, así que no molestes.

-Aye - _Si este tipo en verdad puede leer una lengua perdida, no quiero estar allí cuando Fried o Levy se enteren…_ **(N/a: opino lo mismo)**

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte del bosque <em>

Cerró fuertemente los ojos. Seguía rastreándolo, intentando buscar su energía mágica. Pero simplemente no podía dar con él. Frustrada, volvió a abrirlos con brusquedad. Sus ojos se lastimaron un poco, dada la fuerte luz de la fogata enfrente de ella. Tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz, pero cuando al fin lo logró soltó un gemido de exasperación. Era demasiado bueno ocultando su poder mágico, casi tanto como ella. Si deseaban encontrarlo, tendrían que hacerlo por medio de un método de rastreo mucho más potente que el suyo.

Circe miró a su alrededor, sabiéndose a las afueras del bosque, debía tener cuidado de no ser vista por los ciudadanos de la pequeña aldea, aún si se encontrara bastante lejos de la misma. Cuidadosamente sacó una antorcha de sus ropas, y la encendió usando el fuego de la fogata. A continuación la apagó, arrojándole un poco de tierra. Después de terminar, hecho una última mirada a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie la observará, por último le hecho un vistazo a la incompleta luna y comenzó a adentrarse en la espesura del bosque que ella tenía a bien llamar hogar.

Sin embargo, en cuanto se adentró más en el bosque, pudo saber con exactitud que había intrusos en él. La verdad estaba sorprendida, nunca nadie se había atrevido a adentrarse de esta manera en el bosque desde muchas décadas atrás. La verdad era que todos esos rumores sobre gente desapareciendo en el interior de su bosque eran una completa y total mentira. Resopló ante el sólo pensamiento. Qué tontería. Nunca le había hecho daño a nadie en los largos siglos que había vivido en él. Ni ella ni su madre o su padre, mucho menos su abuelo. Sin embargo, lo prefería así, sinceramente.

No quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si ERA o cualquier otro alto mando del Reino se enterara de que, realmente, el bosque era habitado por unas cuantas brujas. Probablemente se los llevarían, los separarían de sus familias, las internarían en laboratorios, experimentarían con ellas e intentarían usar su magia en su propio beneficio, justo como hicieron hacía tanto tiempo. Esa era la única razón por la que había dejado que los rumores se expandieran. Río por lo bajo. Los humanos eran, en general, criaturas bastante cobardes, y los soldados del rey no durarían ni un minuto contra ella, pero dudaba que ni siquiera lo hicieran muy bien contra un mago. Pero un mago sería un problema un poco mayor, pero, si no para ella, definitivamente lo sería para sus inexpertos aprendices.

_¿Cómo es que llegué a esta situación__?_Se preguntó, suspirando con cansancio. Desde que tenía más de un aprendiz a su mando, se había empezado a sentir cada día más exhausta que el anterior.

Todo había comenzado la noche en la que no había tenido demasiado cuidado de ser descubierta. El recuerdo la hizo sentirse cálida. Aunque lo negara, le había llegado a tener cariño a esos mocosos.

Ella siempre se había sentido muy tranquila allí en las afueras del bosque, y nunca había sido molestada por nadie. Sabía que hacer eso era peligroso, pero igual seguía haciéndolo. Además, ese lugar en específico (un claro rodeado de árboles, estratégicamente ubicado entre el comienzo del bosque y el mundo exterior) había sido donde su abuela la entrenó por primera vez, cuando era joven, enseñándole y contándole las tradiciones de su gente. Circe no era lo que podía llamarse una bruja totalmente "pura". Su abuelo era un humano, y su propio padre también era mortal. Pero habían sido excelentes personas, y ella los amaba muchísimo. Se habían ido hacía muchos años, al igual que su madre. Circe aún seguía viva, obviamente gracias a su herencia materna.

Sus padres. Pensar en ellos le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. Ambos habían muerto en la Era Oscura de Zeref, muertos en batalla… Sacudió su cabeza, decidida a dejar de pensar en el asunto.

Se dio cuenta que ya estaba en el lado oeste del bosque, prácticamente en el centro. Sabía que los magos estaban dispersos en el mismo, pero intentó no preocuparse por ellos.

Aún así, tendría que apresurarse, antes de que los magos dentro del bosque encontraran a alguno de ellos. Habían progresado bastante, pero aún se salían de control, y no quería que nadie ajeno a los asuntos que la concernían saliera lastimado.

La sorpresa que le esperaba en su casa definitivamente no ayudaría a mejorar su humor. Ni un poco.

* * *

><p>Erza miró a su alrededor con frustración. Era ya muy tarde, y, tanto ella como Gray habían decidido posponer la búsqueda para mañana. Y confiaba en el sentido común de Lucy de pensar en eso también. En Natsu ni siquiera era de extrañarse, pero sabía que si la maga celestial le pedía que lo dejaran para otro día, lo más probable sería que lo hiciera. Happy ni era mencionado en sus reflexiones por muy obvias razones.<p>

Pero ahí estaban, en el linde del lado este del bosque, esperando a sus amigos faltantes. Se estaba empezando a poner realmente nerviosa…

Gray miraba con fijeza el punto dónde estaba seguro que había caminado el dragon slayer. Aunque no lo admitiera, también estaba preocupado. Confiaba en su amigo, sin embargo no podía evitar tener un presentimiento sobre el bosque. Pero no sabría decir si era bueno o malo.

_Más les vale que estén bien_

Una chica en un traje rojo los observaba desde los árboles. Dudaba si presentarse o no ante aquellas personas. Le habían ordenado, después de propinarle una buena paliza, encontrar a los magos que habían sido mandados a buscar a los niños secuestrados. Llevaba buen rato sentada ahí, pero aún no la habían notado.

* * *

><p><strong>MIN P.O.V. (NA: si, la chava que le pateó el trasero a Lucy)**

De haber estado en otra situación, Min hubiera suspirado. Dudaba seriamente que estas fueran el tipo de personas que escucharían sus razones sin atacarle primero o interrumpirle, lo que la llevaría a tener que pelear con ellos, y definitivamente no quería hacer eso. Ya había sido suficiente por un día. Demonios, esto era lo que le pasaba por ser estúpida y seguir sus instintos de pelea.

La Scarlet miró a su alrededor. Tenía la extraña sensación que le da a uno cuando se siente observado. Sacudió su cabeza. Debía ser sólo su imaginación.

Sin que ella lo supiera, Gray sentía exactamente lo mismo. Empezó a sentirse incómodo, sería mejor que se apresuraran, porque dudaba seriamente que ese fuera un lugar muy acogedor por la noche.

* * *

><p>El olor de comida caliente la despertó. La rubia abrió sus ojos con pesadez, sorprendida ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿y Natsu y Happy?<p>

Los recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido en ese día le cayeron como un golpe en el estómago. Intentó enderezarse, pero estaba demasiado débil, así que se cayó del lugar dónde había estado durmiendo, tirando además la manta en la que estaba envuelta con ella. Daba la impresión de un gusanito.

Alguien se rió por lo bajo. Sintió como un par de manos la ayudaban a levantarse, y la desenvolvían jalando la cobija, pero haciéndola girar al tirar fuerte de ella. Cuando acabó de girar se encontró de frente con un niño de cabello castaño, muy alto. El la miró algo confundido, pero igual le sonrió ampliamente.

Cuando la maga estelar logró que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas, miró a su alrededor. Estaba en lo que parecía una redonda habitación de madera, como si estuvieran en el interior de un árbol. Había muchísimos libros, que estaban apilados en numerosas columnas. Había en el fondo del cuarto, un pequeño hueco, en el que se hallaba una pequeñísima cocina con un caldero hirviendo. No pudo evitar notar que también había muchas armas amontonadas encima de los libros, en algunas esquinas había objetos variados, y estantes llenos de cosas tenebrosas: calaveras y esferas de cristal, cartas de tarot esparcidas en una mesa, algo que supuso que sería un báculo. Y un enorme armario antiguo al lado de uno de los diversos libreros que había allí.

Había algunas velas que iluminaban la estancia, donde estaba el sillón en el que Lucy se había dormido, más un par de sofás, además de algunas sillas y una mecedora. Al fondo, enfrente de la única ventana del lugar, había un escritorio con una elegante y alta silla detrás de él, además de tener un librero pegado a la pared de la esquina en la que estaba oculto ese escritorio. Una mujer, bastante joven a decir verdad, se hallaba sentada en la silla, con una expresión perdida en su rostro mientras revisaba un enorme libro con cubierta roja. Estaba usando un par de gafas, supuso que para leer bien, y su mejilla derecha estaba recargada en su puño cerrado.

Era hermosa, muy blanca y de cabello castaño oscuro. No podía decirlo con exactitud, debido a la poca luz de la habitación, pero le dio la impresión de que el color de sus ojos era violeta. Usaba una capa morada, que llegaba hasta el suelo. Lo poco de ropa que alcanzaba a verse consistía en una blusa negra sin mangas, con cuello redondo, de sus piernas podía entrever unas botas negras largas que le llegaban, suponía ella, más arriba de la rodilla. Usaba un brazalete dorado que se enredaba en su muñeca, y resplandecía con la luz de las velas.

La mujer de repente cerró con un golpe el libro, y la miró con fijeza. Para sorpresa de Lucy, una cálida sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y ella se descubrió devolviéndosela.

-Te veías hambrienta y cansada, así que decidí tenerte un rato aquí, mientras Min buscaba a tus amigos- dijo la mujer, mientras señalaba levemente con la cabeza el caldero calentándose.

-Gracias- inconscientemente tocó una de sus mejillas, para su sorpresa, ya no había nada.

-Ah, sí. También curé tus heridas, Min lo siente mucho, de verdad no se qué voy a hacer con esa chica…- agregó la mujer, suspirando con cansancio.

-N-no importa ¡d-de verdad!- exclamó Lucy. Sinceramente, estaba agradecida para con la chica, no quería causarle más problemas.

-No, no intentes defenderla, tendrá su merecido castigo por sus acciones- dijo la mujer con una mirada determinada.

-Esto, em…si no le importa decirme… ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Lucy, intimidada por la fiera reacción de la otra.

-Mi nombre es Circe Lotusnox, la bruja del bosque- respondió esta, inclinando levemente su cabeza.

-Ah sí claro bruja, bruja... **(N/a: 1, 2, 3...) **¡no, ESPERA! ¡¿QUÉ?- gritó Lucy, pegando un brinco, con la típica actitud que tenía cuando le daban este tipo de información.

La mujer soltó una sonora carcajada, visiblemente divertida. El chico de pelo café tan solo suspiró, como resignado a la actitud inmadura de las dos mujeres adultas.

-¿Entonces t-tu, TÚ eres quién secuestró a los niños del pueblo?- El niño frunció el entrecejo, pero la mujer sólo se rió más fuerte.

-Se-se… ja, ja ¡¿SECUESTRAR? Ellos vinieron a mí, no yo por ellos- replicó Circe, sujetándose el estómago mientras se doblegaba por la risa.

-¿Vinieron a ti? Entonces ¿y los trolls?- preguntó Lucy.

-Sólo eran una distracción, ellos son demasiado estúpidos para hacerlo solos, y demasiado cobardes como para no acceder a una de mis propuestas- Circe sonrió con malicia.

-Pero ¿entonces, cómo puedes decir que no fuiste tú?- preguntó Lucy, consternada por la actitud contradictoria de la chica.

-Ay, esa es una larga historia- Circe se dirigió hacia el caldero, levantó la tapa y revolvió con un cucharón lo que sea que estuviera en su interior, que por cierto, olía bastante bien. El estómago de Lucy gruñó, haciéndola sonrojar profundamente. Con esfuerzo, ignoró los quejidos de su estómago y le dijo a la bruja:

-Pues, entonces adelante, porque creo que tiempo nos sobra- su estómago seguía gruñendo, pero toda su atención estaba localizada en Circe. Ella sólo le sonrió con dulzura a la rubia. Se volteó hacia la alacena detrás suyo, cuando la cerró Lucy pudo ver que había sacando tres cuencos de sopa, e inmediatamente comenzó a llenarlos con el contenido del caldero.

-Está bien. Te lo explicare mientras comes, tú también Nigel, ya has trabajado bastante- el chico de cabello castaño asintió, aceptando el cuenco que le tendía, luego arrastró una silla cerca del sillón donde Lucy estaba ahora sentada.

Lucy le sonrió y volteó a ver a la mujer, que a estas alturas se había quitado ya la capa y las gafas. Sus ojos se cruzaron, y Lucy supo que su suposición era correcta. Sus ojos eran de un vivo color violeta. Esos ojos le sonrieron mientras decía:

-Bueno, todo empezó una noche, la noche en la que encontré a alguién que descendía, como yo, de una bruja verdadera…

* * *

><p>Natsu había estado así un buen rato, analizando los símbolos y dibujos en el muro. Pero Happy había comenzado a desesperarse de la actitud de su amigo. De repente Natsu saltó de alegría y le dijo:<p>

-¡Happy, lo he descifrado!

-¡Al fin!

-Es un cuento.

A Happy se le cayó el alma a los pies. Cuando logró juntar sus ideas, balbuceó:

-Cu… ¿Cu-cuento?- de verdad que Natsu era un completo imbécil.

-¡Sí! Bueno al menos eso parece…

-A ver Natsu, dime que dice, según tu- Happy cruzó sus patas enfrente de su pecho, con una mirada llena de pura incredulidad.

-Claro, ejem –se aclaró la garganta y continúo con una voz un poco más seria – Mira, aquí, en todo el borde superior, hay una firma que dice "_Quién pueda leer u oír lo que aquí inmortalizado se encuentra, debe saber que sólo los que anhelen saber la verdad pueden oírla sin salir lastimados" _Happy dio un respingó, hasta ahora, dudaba seriamente de las dotes de traducción de Natsu, pero había comenzado a pensar que tal vez si pudiera leerlo, después de todo, porque ni en un millón de años Natsu podría inventarse todo eso de manera espontánea, menos si estaba así escrito.

_-"Pero, si lo que deseas es conocer, bienvenido eres a escuchar nuestra historia, pues prometo por mi honor, que todo lo que se dice en estas paredes es completamente verídico, yo estuve allí, que quede mi testimonio como única prueba de mis palabras" _y mira aquí, justo debajo de la inscripción dice "_Casandra Patricia Lotusnox"_ ¿eh? Dime ¿verdad que es interesante?- y de inmediato le sonrió ampliamente, enseñando así sus sobresalientes colmillos.

De lo que Happy dudaba realmente ahora era sobre el sentido de _interesante _que tenía el hiperactivo dragon slayer.

-Muy bien Natsu, pero dime ¿Por qué dices que es un cuento?

-Ah, por esto –encendiendo una enorme llamarada en una de sus manos, iluminó la pared de enfrente por completo.

Happy, que hasta ahora no había prestado verdadera atención al muro, se quedó contemplándolo con sus ojos abiertos como platos. El grabado de la pared estaba tallado en relieve, como ya había notado, pero lo que no había visto era a la imagen en sí. Eran muchas personas amontonadas, cómo en una multitud, debajo de un cristal con estrellas y planetas a su alrededor, como adorándolo.

-Ves, por qué aquí dice "_Hace muchísimo tiempo, tanto que ya nadie recuerda cuando, y el mundo era joven, nació gente entre las criaturas llamados hombres, personas que pudieron oír el llamado de la magia desde el nacimiento. A esta gente se le llamó brujos, y esta, es la historia de los brujos y brujas del mundo Antiguo…"_

-¡¿QUE QUÉ?- exclamó Happy, casi en un chillido

-Pft, te dije que era una historia…-dijo Natsu cruzando los brazos.

-Natsu…

-Cállate de una vez y déjame continuar

-A-aye…

**Fin del capítulo IV**

**Espero que les haya gustado, es que estos días me sentía inspirado.**

**NOTA: esto lo volví a escribir, si todavía tiene faltas avísenme. Luego sacó el siguiente capítulo. Ya lo tengo, sólo tengo que subirlo, y ahorita no me da tiempo...**


	6. Cap 5: El relato en la pared, memorias

**¡Ja, ja, ja! regresé, perdón por tardarme tanto, de verdad**

**Fairy tail y todos los personajes que SÍ conozcan son de Hiro mashima**

**Capítulo V:**

**El relato en la pared, memorias del pasado.**

Había intentado numerosas veces descifrar los símbolos contenidos en la pared, o al menos lograr que su maestra se los tradujera, pero todos sus intentos habían sido en vano. Ni una sola vez había ella accedido. Y por más que suplico, lloró e imploró cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, la mujer se mostraba totalmente inflexible y terca.

Nada de lo que hiciera daba resultado, ni siquiera el intentar descifrarlos por sí misma guiándose con los libros de su maestra. No entendía nada de nada, y por ello se sentía como la peor basura que hubiese existido. Solo hasta hace algunas semanas había dejado de sentirse así de... inservible.

Lo que más dolor le había causado era el pensamiento constante de que había deshonrado su memoria. La avergonzaba con sus acciones, de eso había estado segura. A ella, una de las personas más valiosas en su vida, la persona que le habían dado todo lo que el dinero de sus padres nunca había podido comprar…

Y aunque había dejado sus sentimientos de inferioridad atrás, aún tenía... aún tenía que saberlo.

Estaba casi segura de que su teoría era correcta, pero aún necesitaba comprobarlo. Pero aún con todas las ganas que tuviera, no podía descifrarlo. Si su propia maestra no había querido ayudarle, había una razón. Pero no saber esa razón la llenaba de desesperación. Desesperación por saber, saber si era cierto…

Sin embargo, podía recordar perfectamente que en una de las ocasiones en las que había estado especialmente insistente, su maestra le había contestado de manera lenta y baja, como para que nadie la oyera: _"Cuando sea el momento, lo sabrás"_

Y nunca había dejado de preguntarse ¿Qué quería decir aquello?

* * *

><p>La ironía de la situación en la que se encontraba ahora la hacía querer reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, porque resultaba gracioso si se le veía desde un punto de vista cínico y retorcido. De modo que, había sido atrapada en su propio deseo ¿no?, por así decirlo…<p>

Tenía que desviarse del tema, distraerse de alguna manera para no caer presa del pánico...

Recordó que, aquel lugar lo había descubierto desde su primer día de entrenamiento, pero solo tres personas en todo el bosque lo sabían: ella misma, su maestra y Min.

Desde el día que lo había visto por primera vez, lo había convertido en su santuario personal, un lugar en donde podía refugiarse y sentarse a meditar después de un arduo día. Su maestra había sido la primera en encontrarse con ella allí, y aún lo recordaba como si fuera ayer…

_Flashback._

_Estaba sentada, justo en el centro de la sala circular, donde era iluminada por la luz del hueco que se encontraba justo en el centro al abovedado techo. Había estado llorando de un rato para acá, se sentía enormemente inútil, algo que desde hacía un año había estado sucediendo con frecuencia, desde que eso había sucedido…_

_La sala en sí creaba un ambiente que le ayudaba a calmarse, pero no podían aliviar el dolor, nadie podía… excepto ella._

_Siguió sollozando en la oscuridad hasta que una suave voz interrumpió el silencio que llenaba la sala_

"_¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir escondiéndote?"_

_Como no hubo respuesta, la voz continuó:_

"_¿Sabes? No fue tu culpa, perdiste el control, es muy normal que suceda la primera vez que intentas controlar tu magia…"_

"_¡No! ¡No lo es! ¡No cuando lastimas a las personas…!"_

"_Eres una tonta ¿sabes? Incluso ella tuvo dificultades la primera vez que aprendió magia…" dijo su interlocutora de manera seca y tajante. Para ella, incluso para cualquier persona que llegara a conocerla, era obvio que se trataba de una persona que no se rendiría hasta lograr su objetivo._

"_Ella no era como yo, ella era especial, mejor persona que yo, en todos los sentidos…"_

_Su maestra avanzó con pasos largos y rápidos hasta ella, de manera que la sorprendió._

"_Si te menosprecias tanto a ti misma, ¿crees que ella estará orgullosa? O es más ¿crees que a alguien le importara pisotearte cuantas veces quiera, sólo porque tú se los permites? Bien, déjame decirte algo: con esa actitud, nunca lograrás nada, absolutamente nada…"_

_Estaba muy sulfurada y tenía esa expresión en el rostro, una que haría llorar al más fuerte de los guerreros, al menos eso creía la chica. Sin embargo, su expresión se tornó sombría, y una sombra apareció bajo sus ojos._

"_Dime ¿cuál es el punto de llorar a alguien que no vendrá más…?" Sus ojos de repente adquirieron esa hermosa expresión de determinación que tantas veces había visto reflejada en ellos "Tal vez podrás llorarlos, pero eso no los traerá de regreso y eso meramente te sirve a ti para descargar las emociones de tu corazón, llorar es únicamente por el dolor que NOSOTROS sentimos, raras veces es al revés…" sonrió un poco "Si, raros son los que hacen lo contrario-" La mujer amplió su sonrisa y miró a la niña directamente a los ojos antes de proseguir "Si me permites comentarte, en mi opinión hay sólo tres cosas que uno puede hacer por ellos, la primera es rezar por ellos, la segunda es recordarlos siempre…porque aunque no estén aquí, si mantenemos vivo su recuerdo, nunca morirán…" Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, la niña estiró el brazo y limpió sus mejillas, también sonriendo para su maestra "…y la última, pero no menos importante, vivir y luchar por ellos… ¿Dime, no crees que tienes suficientes razones para seguir viviendo?" _

"_Hace muchísimo tiempo, tanto que ya nadie recuerda cuando, y el mundo era joven, nacieron entre las criaturas llamadas humanos, personas que pudieron oír el llamado de la magia desde el momento de nacer. A esta gente se le llamó brujos, y esta, es la historia de los brujos y brujas del mundo Antiguo."_

Ciertamente se había sentido inútil al no poder lograr descifrar lo que estaba escrito en la pared, se había avergonzado de sí misma la primera vez que se había salido de control y había lastimado a alguien. Pero desde ese día, ya no más. Había decidido dar todo lo que tenía para lograr su meta, y estaba segura de que iba a lograrlo.

Recordó, con júbilo, que su maestra le había comentado después, cuando ya iban camino a la casa de esta, que ella era muy parecida a ella misma cuando era más joven, ella le había preguntado el por qué, y ella le había contestado "Por muchas razones, pero este ellas está que compartimos el mismo santuario…"

Claro que después de eso había comenzado a preguntarle sobre los jeroglíficos y su significado. Aquello había resultado en que la maestra le preguntará si eso era lo que quería con tanto fervor que le tradujera. Ella había respondido con una afirmación y su maestra simplemente había corrido, gritando que la alcanzara. Ah...(suspiro) esa mujer podía ser verdadermente inmadura...

Pero, aún así se había sentido inmensamente feliz cuando le había comentado que se parecía a ella y todas esas cosas. Era triste de admitir pero... su relación con su maestra era lo más cercano a un vínculo madre-hija que jamás podría tener. Su madre era... bueno, su madre era otra historia.

Sacudió su cabeza con energía, no debía pensar en eso, tenía que concentrarse en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Se asomó un poco, sólo un poco, para ver por la pequeña ranura de la cortina tras la que estaba escondida. Sí, no se había equivocado. Un hombre joven, alto y de constitución relativamente fuerte se hallaba dándole la espalda. Como rasgos peculiares tenía una bufanda que parecía hecha con escamas y el cabello rosado.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu (completa y totalmente ajeno a la prescencia de la niña) se había detenido más de quince veces, volviéndo a empezar una y otra, y otra vez... y Happy ya se había cansado [Na: Los paréntesis son los pensamientos de la niña ¿ok?]**

Natsu estaba discutiendo acaloradamente sobre algo con cierto gato volador azul parlante (¿AZUL? ¿PARLANTE?... ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¡¿VUELA?) Sobre si continuar la historia o no...

(Es una tremenda suerte que la semana pasada Min me hubiera enseñado a controlar mi flujo de magia, porque de otra manera esto habría acabado muy, muy mal…)

-¡MUY BIEN, MUY BIEN! ¡TERMINA DE EXPLICAR!- chillaba el gatito (¡Kyaa! ahora que lo pensaba, era my tierno) **[N/a: No tiene idea de con quién se mete…]**

-Pero es que tú NO entiendes, no me llega a la cabeza como ESTO es siquiera posible…

-¡Y yo qué demonios voy a saber! ¿¡No fuiste TÚ el que comenzó a leerla! ¡ahora te jodes, termínala!

-Vale, vale, ya… ¿Pero es que suena un poco raro…?

-¡Natsu...!

-Ok, entonces, ¿dónde me quedé?, ah, sí_ "__Una bruja o brujo vive y se alimenta de la energía que existe en el todo. Incluso la energía mágica que sólo los llamados magos son capaces de usar, no se compara nada a la de los que una vez fueron sus maestros…"_

(Sip, esta era la situación irónica, siempre había querido oír la historia, pero nunca, NUNCA se había imaginado que terminaría contándosela no sólo un completo extraño ¡sino un invasor! De verdad quería llorar...)

_-"…__ Con el tiempo, nos fuimos separando de los humanos. Ya no teníamos nada más que enseñarles, y ellos no tenían nada más que aprender, o eso fue lo que se quiso creer. Sin embargo, eso no significa que cortáramos relaciones con ellos, no, sólo nos distanciamos de aquellos que no podían admitir entre ellos a los que eran diferentes. La mayoría de las criaturas mágicas lo hicieron, los hombres son, en verdad, una especie difícil de lidiar y convivir con, y la peor parte es que la no aceptación se debe en gran medida a ellos. Pero eso no importa, nosotros también éramos humanos, sólo que, un poco diferentes._

_De cualquier manera, decidimos esperar hasta que ellos lograran aceptarnos como iguales, y, por consiguiente, nos fuimos de los pueblos humanos. Mucho les dolió a muchos dejar su hogar, pero no había de otra. Nadie sabía que podría ocurrírseles después, así que, para evitar algún desastre, mejor nos fuimos. Debo aclarar que no pienso que todos los humanos sean iguales, los hay llenos de compasión y bondad, eso es un hecho. Sólo, que, para los humanos en general, seguir el camino fácil siempre conduce a la oscuridad, siempre lo es…"- _Para sorpresa y terror de Happy, Natsu había adoptado ese aire de seriedad que siempre tenía cuando se enfrentaba a un oponente que lo pusiera de mal humor...

_-"…__Nos volvimos una etnia, una cultura como tal. Brujos y brujas de todas partes vinieron a reunirse a nuestra ciudad, la única casa en la que no sentíamos el yugo del volvimos los asarlaí. Entablamos alianzas con algunas aldeas, en las que éramos bienvenidos, pero en general, nunca salíamos más allá de las fronteras que nosotros mismos delimitamos. Nos encerramos a nosotros mismos y nos alejamos del mundo. Al fin y al cabo, también éramos humanos, también cometimos errores. Sin embargo, nuestra felicidad y la del mundo se vió eclipsada por un suceso trágico: la gran guerra de los dragones"- _¿Guerra de los...? ¡¿QUÉ? pensó Happy totalmente alarmado y muy sorprendido.

Natsu de repente se mostraba muy serio, esto no podía ser bueno...

* * *

><p>Billy se paseaba con inquietud por el bosque, buscando a sus demás compañeros. Si bien, sabía que Nigel estaba en la casa principal, y estaba seguro de que Luna estaba en el lugar donde solían entrenar con Min. No estaba muy seguro, pero Raymond y Tom probablemente estuvieran en el ojo de agua, y talvez Joy estuviera con ellos. Tom y Joy eran gemelos, y no les gustaba separarse.<p>

La que verdaderamente le preocupaba encontrar era a Sophie. Sophie era su mejor amiga, y además era la única persona que le había hablado como a un ser humano normal. Desde el día en que había nacido, sabía que nunca podría jugar con los otros niños. Su madre solía decirle que no saliera del bosque. Una vez lo hizo, y no planeaba hacerlo de nuevo. Ser un asalraí tenía un costo, uno muy alto.

De igual manera, se sintió identificado con ella, con la niña rica. Sí, eso no era para nada predecible. Pero los dos cargaban con un peso en sus espaldas, y era ese peso, que siempre había considerado una carga, lo que lo había ayudado a hacer su primera amiga.

Después llegaron los demás, Nigel, Luna, Joy, Raymond y Tom. Fue a él a quién acudieron cuando decidieron aprender magia... y fue cuando su madre tuvo que interceder. Billy se rió por lo bajo. Su madre, quién en general les mostraba a sus compañeros una actitud fría y cortante al principio, se fue suavizando y hasta (sabía que nunca lo admitiría) se había encariñado con ellos.

Estaba seguro de que había sentido la prescencia de su hermana un poco más adelante. Pero, esas otras dos prescencias le resultaban totalmente desconocidas.

Suspiró profundamente "_Si mi padre se llega a enterar de todo esto, ella va a enloquecer de verguenza, pero a él probablemente le parezca muy divertido..."_

* * *

><p>Natsu estaba nervioso. Era obvio que este pequeño fragmento en la pared podría ayudarle un poco en la búsqueda de su padre...<p>

"..._Cuando era niña, uno de los más ancianos de mi antiguo hogar me dijo una vez que Hace ya muchísimo tiempo, los dragones habían peleado una gran guerra que casi le cuesta la vida a nuestro mundo. Un gran dragón, llamado Acnologia, difería de la manera en la que el rey de los dragones y el consejo mismo manejaban las cosas. El no estaba de acuerdo con esconderse de los hombres y del mundo, es más, el decía que los dragones deberían imponerse, como criaturas supremas que eran, ante las demás especies. Obviamente, el consejo de dragones nunca lo escuchó, y decidieron simplemente ignorarlos. Entonces, el gran dragón Acnología decidió seguir su propio camino. Con un puñado de seguidores, se dirigió hasta una ciudad humana, y la destruyo, y con ella a todos sus habitantes, ese día el cielo se tiñó de rojo y la bandera de Acología ondeó en la torre más alta de la cuidad. Se desató un infierno. Los que deseaban preservar el mundo tal y como estaba, contra los seguidores de la creencia de la supremacía de los dragones. Pero entonces, ocurrió algo todavía peor…"_

(Por lo que he escuchado, que demonios puede ser peor que eso)

_-"__…Acnología decidió abrir el portal del Señor de las Tinieblas, el Supremo Mal de todos. Era sabido que el gran señor de las tinieblas había sido derrotado y sellado, muchísimos siglos atrás, un poco antes de la separación de los asalraí de los humanos, por la que posteriormente sería elegida como reina suprema de nuestro pueblo y sus hermanos, conocidos por toda la población mágica como Los grandes 7, cuyos descendientes forman la nobleza de los asalraí…"-_

(Ah)

_-"…__El dragón negro había sido llamado a la batalla por él, para liberarlo de su prisión. Acnología había llegado al punto en el que ni siquiera sus propios camaradas eran ya más de su interés, lo habían seguido y él los había dejado morir por él. Su corazón estaba ennegrecido por el odio. El rey dragón, sin embargo, consiguió una ayuda de último momento. Había adoptado un aprendiz, pero no cualquiera, sino un humano al que le había enseñado su técnica de batalla. Pero no era su poder o su talento lo que le había llamado la atención, era su temple y su deseo de salvar a los suyos lo que lo volvía un contrincante digno de cualquier dragón. Los demás dragones siguieron su ejemplo y buscaron seres humanos que pudieran aprender sus artes. Pronto, los dragones habían establecido una alianza con un humano al menos, y con ellos se lanzaron a la batalla contra los pocos seguidores que aún quedaban. Pronto ganaron la mayoría de las batallas. Los demás seres mágicos, que habían contemplado la lucha desde lejos, decidieron ayudarles. Algunos, como las hadas, también establecieron alianzas con los humanos. Pronto sólo quedó Acnología._

_El sabio que me contó la historia también me informó que en la última batalla contra Acnología había participado tanto el joven caballero, como la joven reina de los asalraí, y que habían ganado. Después de esto se estableció como regla entre la familia real que cada determinado tiempo, tanto la reina como los grandes 7 que estuvieran en función en ese momento tendrían que ir a fortalecer el sello del señor de las Tinieblas. Acología escapó de la última batalla, malherido y herido en su orgullo, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Los humanos tienen la creencia de que ver a Acnología simboliza el fin de una era, pero en realidad, el ver de nuevo Acnología simboliza el fin de la vida tal y como la conocemos…"- _Natsu apretó los dientes. Habían escapado de aquel mounstro solo por los pelos y aún se avergonzaba por ellos.

(El joven estaba serio, mucho más de lo que Sophie suponía que era habitual en él, y podía ver además que estaba apretando mucho los puños, como conteniéndose)

_-"…Los humanos que aprendieron estas nuevas artes mágicas se retiraron también de sus pueblos natales para fundar los suyos, pueblos que por la población ordinaria serían conocidos como mágicos. Por algún tiempo vivimos en paz, pero nuestra paz no podía durar mucho. Había llegado un momento en el que nuestro mundo se había dividido demasiado, con la variedad, empezaron los conflictos..."_

La niña se abrazó las piernas con fuerza y se mordió los labios. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Todo asalraí sabía acerca de la Gran Purga…

_"… Lo que siempre habíamos temido, ocurrió. Los humanos comenzaron a pelear entre sí, riquezas, poder, territorio, todo era una excusa para iniciar una guerra._

_Empezaron a buscar nuevas formas de matarse los unos a los otros, para ganar batallas. Por lo tanto, empezaron a buscar mayores fuentes de poder mágico, y las encontraron en las magias que existían desde tiempos antiquísimos, magias que tanto crean como destruyen. Por consiguiente, una de las magias que con más fervor deseaban era la nuestra. Empezaron con los pueblos más nuevos, pero todos se negaban a cooperar con causas tan injustas como las que se les presentaban. Así que, como también representaban una amenaza, la mayoría de estos pueblos fueron erradicados, habían obtenido técnicas lo suficientemente avanzadas como para lograrlo. El último de estos en caer, fue el pueblo de los que una vez fueron conocidos como héroes y valientes guerreros. En un segundo, se habían desvanecido._

_Era obvio que los siguientes éramos los asalraí. Cuando esto sucedió yo ya tenía una familia, y yo, así como muchos otros, no podíamos permitir que nos vencieran, y aunque no contraatacamos, evacuamos a todos los que pudimos... pero fue demasiado tarde. La cuidad que con tanto esmero y dedicación habíamos creado, ardió en llamas y quedó reducida a escombros y cenizas. Sólo recuerdo un largo lamento que fue escuchado en todos lados, desesperación y mucho dolor. Sin embargo, nunca me fui de mi hogar, esto es todo lo que queda de lo que alguna vez fue una gloriosa y próspera ciudad, enterrado por mí misma en lo profundo del bosque. La reconstruí lo mejor que pude y la preservé enterrada hasta el día en el que el trono vuelva a estar ocupado. Por favor, haz buen uso de esta información…"-_ Natsu estaba temblando de furia, el resplandor en su mano se hizo más evidente, y por primera vez, la niña escondida en la cortina salió a la luz, sorprendiéndo así a Natsu y a Happy.

-¿Cómo es que puedes leer lo que está escrito allí?- preguntó, totalmente indiferente a su situación. Happy se repuso de su primera impresión y le dijo a Natsu:

-Oye Natsu, creo que está es una de las niñas que nos mandaron a buscar...

-Ya veo- repuso este en un tono serio, su mirada se había vuelto amenazante.

-Natsu, ¡concéntrate! ¡Aún tenemos que buscar a los demás niños y encontrar a Lucy!

-...Tienes razón,- dijo recuperándo su humos habitual -bien ¡tú!- dijo señalándo a la niña -¡Ven con nosotros, te sacaremos de aquí antes de que los trolls te atrapen...!- La miró pensativo y entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Qué demonios! ¡¿No deberías estar atada o algo así?- exclamó señalandola histéricamente.

-¡Tal vez no tenía pescado!

-¡Si! ¡Tienes razón!

-¿Y por qué razón yo... querría un mugroso pescado?

-¡Oh! ¡Ella es igual de cruel que Lucy!

-¿Quién es Lucy?

-¡E igual de rara!

-¿RARA?

-No, no Happy, ella no es igual que Lucy, Lucy tiene unos enormes...-Natsu hizo una expresión con sus manos sobre su pecho.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-¡Aye! Lucy es muy...

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡ES SUFICIENTE!

Natsu sintió como la presión en el aire aumentaba. Con apenas tiempo se movió y observó como Happy era exprimido como limón. No sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero tenía que actuar rápido. Intuyó que tenía que ver con la niña, quién hasta hace un momento no tenía ni la más mínima gota de poder mágico, pero ahora tenía una cantidad impresionante. Había empezado a flotar y sus ojos dejaron de verse... bueno, humanos.

"Maldición" pensó con desesperación.

-Detente- llamó una voz de mujer desde el objeto brillante en la mano de Natsu.

La niña se relajó, dejó de flotar y cayó con estrépito al suelo

"OH DEMONIOS..."

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 5**

**De nuevo una gran disculpa por tardarme tanto en subir este capítulo, pero me estuve esperando a que la serie avanzara un poco más para escribir algo más.**

**No pienso reescribir todo para que lo de los 7 años que pasaron en el manga paseen en mi fanfic ¡Mangos! Bueno, esto es todo por ahora.**


	7. Cap 6: Un día algo largo

**¡Estoy de vuelta! Ah, ni a quién le importe, bueno, aquí está otro capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima... tsk, sinceramente, dudo que Mashima sepa español o se ponga a escribir fanfiction de su propio manga, pero bueno.**

**. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI:<strong>

**Un día algo largo**

**. . .**

Miro con cansancio el camino adelante suyo. Había caminado tanto que ya le empezaban a doler los pies, pero aún así conservaba energías. El desierto era pura arena y roca hasta donde alcanza la vista. Aunque ahora (gracias al cielo) el paisaje había cambiado un poco y se encontraba rodeada de elevados cúmulos de roca.

Para su alivio, ya estaba anocheciendo, prefería el frío congelante de la noche al insoportable calor del día. Además, parecía que una tormenta se avecinaba, lo sentía en los huesos y en el alma. Este pensamiento la hizo sonreír un poco hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

El color rojizo que le daba el atardecer a las rocas le recordaba a la sangre, e irremediablemente le recordaba otra cosa. Muerte. Bueno, eso explicaba el por qué, de todos los lugares y ecosistemas existentes, había elegido ese. Aunque para la mayoría de las personas esa palabra no tenía un significado más allá del miedo y respeto que es natural, para él lo era todo. Eso era algo obvio. Había vivido marcado con eso, hubiera sido muy difícil que lo hubiera viera visto de alguna otra forma.

Entrecerró los ojos, distinguiendo a lo lejos lo que se hallaba buscando. Una enorme zanja se abría en el camino, entre las enormes y escarpadas rocas. Un precipicio que conducía a un cañón. Que conducía a él. Suspiró una vez más, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al reconocer la presencia que estaba allá abajo.

Sacudió su cabeza. Sería un largo camino, y no tenía tiempo para sandeces.

Tenía otras cosas que atender, y sólo necesitaba asegurarse de algo con respecto a este tío. Debía asegurarse de que nadie la seguía u observaba. Nadie debía saberlo, sólo sus hermanos. Se inclinó un poco para vislumbrar la profundidad del cañón y suspiró con cansancio, pero se decidió en comenzar a caminar. Al fin y al cabo de algo le debía servir toda esa energía que poseía.

-Muy bien pies, prepárense, será un trecho algo irregular.

**. . . .**

Amaba el desierto. Lo amaba de verdad.

Una vez fue temido, muy odiado e inclusive venerado, ahora no quedaba nada de su antiguo yo. Desde que había ocurrido _aquel_ incidente, había desaparecido. Se sentía como en casa en este lugar. No sólo por la sensación de desolación y soledad que traía algo de paz a su alma al sabe que no había nada allí que pudiera lastimar. No, había algo más. Tal vez era el alivio de saber que su localización era prácticamente imposible de encontrar. Si… probablemente era eso.

-El mago más temido, repudiado y buscado de todo el maldito mundo mágico, está aquí, en medio del desierto, tomando el sol.

Bueno, tal vez no totalmente _imposible_ de encontrar. Pero había de ver de quien estaba hablando.

-Vaya, no has envejecido ni un ápice. Aún te ves como un crío.

Él no se molestó en abrir los ojos. Simplemente respondió cordialmente:

-Un gusto de verla de nuevo, Júpiter-sama

La mujer lo contempló desde arriba, levemente inclinada sobre el joven. Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Tenía la mirada cansada cuál madre que sabe que tendrá que lidiar una ardua batalla con un mocoso exasperante. Porque, para ella, eso era justamente lo que era Zeref. Un mocoso exasperante.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que desea, Júpiter-sama? Porque si es una batalla, he de decirle que no estoy en condiciones de pelear con nadie desde…

-Sí, desde "eso"- lo cortó ella, aunque amable –Lo único que quiero saber, Zeref, es qué harás cuando ese día llegué…

-Lo que se está previsto que haga, Júpiter-sama. Y no podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión

La mujer no se sorprendió ante su respuesta, pero no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Le ayudarás? ¿Intentarás abrirlo de nuevo…?

-No… eso no está en mis manos. Aunque cuando el momento llegué, tampoco podré evitarlo…

-Lo que preocupa al consejo es si tú tomarás parte directamente en el asunto

-Como ya lo he dicho, no, no directamente al menos. Pero no puedo evitar saber que…- tragó saliva de forma lastimera –esta era va llegar muy pronto a su fin…

-Tsk… eres demasiado melodramático- ella sonrió –Cuando una era llega a su fin, otra comienza, siempre ha sido de esa manera.

-Sabe que no es así esta vez- ella guardó un silencio sepulcral. Él le lanzó una fugaz mirada, compasivo –a menos que… a menos que…

-No hables de más, el futuro está reservado a aquellos que protagonicen este capítulo- dijo ella con una sonrisa algo triste –Irónicamente, tú aún participarás en esta parte, yo me reduciré a un mero espectador.

-Hablas de esto de manera demasiado ligera, digo, para ser una persona que conoce y sabe el destino del mundo- el muchacho tenía sólo sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

-Nah, nunca he sido así…- rió sonoramente, enseñando sus dientes –yo sé mejor que nadie que el destino y el futuro son cosas que cambian muy fácilmente- le guiñó un ojo –aquí entre nos, es la voluntad la que verdaderamente puede cambiar el destino de una persona, y eso lo sé con seguridad, aunque…- sonrió de manera picara –tal vez ya no sea mi tiempo de actuar, pero aún puedo ayudar a los pobres principiantes, ¿de qué sirven los sempais?

El sonrió levemente, intentando reprimir su asombro. Suspiró y volvió su vista al cielo de color azul celeste.

-Espero que tenga razón, Júpiter-sama

Ella sonrió ampliamente, y guiñándole un ojo contestó:

-Siempre la tengo…

Pero de repente su rostro se torno serio y un pesado silencio cayó entre los dos. Zeref cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando con anticipación la pregunta que por la que sabía que ella lo había venido a buscar.

–Me supongo que ya sabes la verdadera razón detrás de mi visita- como el no dijo nada, ella prosiguió - necesito que me hagas un último favor, ¿puedes…?

Y lo único que él pudo hacer fue soltar una lágrima y asentir levemente con la cabeza. Ella lo miró con los ojos cargados de pena y arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento, ninguno de los dos quiere revivir esos tiempos, pero…- su mirada se tornó fiera y determinada –es necesario, en orden de recobrar la última pieza, ¿lo sabes, no?

Él no le respondió, pero ella supo que le daba su silenciosa aprobación. Sonrió con nostalgia.

-Muy bien,- el tatuaje de su frente comenzó a brillar, y se despojó de la capa que usaba. colocó sus dos manos extendidas y las dirigió al muchacho en el suelo: –_Regresión_.

Y luego todo quedó en blanco.

. . .

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

-Muy bien- la maga estelar masajeó sus sienes, claramente estresada –entonces, básicamente un grupo de niños de la villa (los niños que nos mandaron a buscar) llegaron a tu puerta y te pidieron que les enseñaras tu magia ¿eso es correcto?

-Síp- la mujer, corrección, la bruja asintió con la cabeza mientras bebía tranquilamente un sorbo de té. La muchacha la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y clara incredulidad. No se veía muy preocupada del hecho de que la habían mandado a buscar (aunque no directamente) y probablemente no le importaba _'Sólo ¿Qué tan fuerte será ella…?_' En muchos sentidos, le recordaba un poco a cierta pelirroja…

-Y, además, em, bueno tú… eres una bruja así como ellos también lo son…

-Asalraí, la palabra bruja está muy sobrevaluada- la interrumpió Circe con calma –además, no significa que tenga que estar gorda, montar una escoba, tener gatos y ser vieja…- se masajeó el puente de la nariz –Y, definitivamente, no hago magia negra… algunas lo harán, pero como ya te he explicado, varias de ellas no tienes a veces ni una gota de asalraí.

-Okay, bueno, resumiendo todo eso: eres una descendiente de asalraí, una raza antigua de criaturas mágicas, y esos niños también vienen de uno, así que tú decidiste entrenarlos antes de que lastimarán a nadie ¿me equivoco?

-No, todo es cierto- Lucy se reclinó en su asiento, cruzó las piernas y suspiró con cansancio. Genial, simplemente genial. Ahora resultaba que no había trolls, la bruja no era tan bruja y, además, los niños habían entrado al bosque por su propia voluntad. Sin mencionar que prácticamente habían encontrado una especie de colonia de una raza que se creía extinta de hace años, según lo que Circe le contará. Demasiadas sorpresas en un día.

-Pero eso no es todo- Lucy giró el cuello tan rápidamente que se hizo daño –si alguien del palacio, o, en su defecto, de la cuidad real, se entera de nuestra presencia aquí, vendrán a cazarnos y/o encarcelarnos por 'practicar' magias prohibidas- dijo ella reclinando los brazos en el sofá en el que estaba sentada.

A Lucy se le cayó el alma al piso. Pero ¡¿Qué tan mal podrían ponerse las cos…?

-¡Maestra, hay problemas!- gritó una pequeña niña peli anaranjada que salió de quién sabe dónde.

-¡Intrusos en el bosque! ¡Intrusos en el bosque!- gritaron otros dos niños idénticos. Tenían el pelo platinado, ojos azules, y eran un niño y una niña. Ellos también la tomaron por sorpresa, pero esta vez Lucy no pudo evitar emitir un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Una extraña mujer pelirroja y un nudista persiguen a Min-nee!- dijo otro que tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes. Se veía ligeramente mayor que los demás, y además había aparecido justo al lado de Lucy, por lo que ella no pudo evitar chillar:-¿¡Y TÚ DE DÓNDE DEMONIOS SALISTE?

**(N/a:…A estas alturas, y con ESOS compañeros, debería estar un poco más acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones)**

Circe no se veía para nada afectada. Se levantó, dejo su taza en el fregadero de la cocina y empezó a enjuagarlo con calma. Después se volteó y le preguntó:

-¿Tus compañeros, me supongo?

Lucy asintió quedamente y gimió.

'_Lucy estúpida, diciendo cosas como esas, ya ves lo que pasa, "No puede ser peor" mejor me hubiera quedado callada…'_

Se cubrió la cara con las manos y dijo:

-Me disculpo de antemano por lo que sea que hagan mis compañeros, son algo, como decirlo, bruscos…

-Hmp… no hay problema, supongo que ellos son mejor que el ejército real– suspiró y luego masculló entre dientes -oh, como va a burlarse él de mí cuando regrese…

**. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

Una serie de imágenes, sonidos y colores inconexos se mezclaban en su mente "_No hay manera de…" "¡Es un desastre!" "Herma…" " ¡Deténganlos!" "Lo lamento…" "¡No!" "Es que…" "¿Quién…?" "Es…" "Yo…" "Lamen…" _Una serie de voces coreaban en su mente, de manera tan rápida y confusa que le daban jaqueca.

No lograba entender nada. A veces era un mercado, a veces era una sala, un prado, una villa, un castillo, un claro, un desierto, un campo de batalla; todo se mezclaba con el aroma de Flores, dulces, verduras, amargo, carne, sangre, incienso… era como estar dentro de una batidora. Nada tenía sentido, nada tenía conexión.

Nada tenía sentido. Sólo daba vueltas y vueltas por su cabeza. Cada vez más rápido, más confuso, más doloroso. Todo se volvió un borrón, ningún color se mantenía en su lugar, ningún olor parecía tener sentido y las voces se habían tornado en un chirrido. Le dolía todo, el cuerpo, la cabeza, los ojos, todo. Pero, de repente, una voz se escuchó alta y clara entre las otras. Una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

"_Sophie…"_

-¿A… abuela…?

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba aún en medio de la sala donde había perdido el conocimiento. De repente empezó a recordar los eventos pasados. Justo cuando se iba a reincorporar, algo azul le llegó en su dirección a una velocidad impresionante y le dio de lleno en el estómago.

-¡AYE! ¡No está muerta, Natsu, no está muerta, aún respira!

Eso era algo irónico de decir porque el aire en sus pulmones había sido sacado por aquel bultito azul que supuso que era el gato de antes. Iba a decir algo cuando un par de lo que le parecieron tenazas la agarraron por detrás y la apretaron tan fuerte que casi le rompen las costillas.

-¡Sí, Happy! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Ahora ni Lucy o Erza nos matarán!

-Aye, sir

La niña intentaba recuperar su respiración. Cosa que estaba probando ser harto difícil con el par de imbéciles a su lado.

-¿S…señor… pu…puede…- hablaba entrecortado y respiraba con dificultad. Natsu, ajeno al daño que le causaba, la miró con curiosidad –Sol…soltarme…? me hace… daño…

-¡Oh, claro!- respondió el sonriendo. Como estaba siendo levantada en el aire, cayó de sentón en el piso.

-Muchas…- respiró una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar -…ah, gracias…

Antes de poder continuar siquiera, el gato la interrumpió gritando:

-¡Aye! Porque fue muy raro, la niña hizo ¡Whosh!, y luego hizo ¡Ah…! Y luego ¡foosh! Y Natsu hizo ¡Gah…!- agitaba sus brazos para hacer énfasis en sus palabras. La niña sólo lo miró extrañada y algo sacada de lugar –y luego flotó y fie algo así como ¡Hash…! Y brillo, y luego, luego…

¿Brillo? ¿Flotó? Oh, demonios, había perdido la concentración de nuevo. Se rasco la cabeza, avergonzada consigo misma, y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas susurró:

-De verdad… em, lo siento… no era mi intención perder el control, yo…

-Oye- esta vez fue el chico quien la interrumpió. Tenía una mirada seria en el rostro, así que Sophie se acobardó un poco, preguntándose qué le harían ahora que estaba totalmente indefensa

-Soy Natsu Dragneel, de Fairy Tail ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- después de decir tan extraña pregunta, sonrió ampliamente.

La niña se quedó estática unos segundos, pero después respondió con voz insegura

-Soph… Sophie…

La sonrisa de Natsu se amplió aún más.

-Hemos sido contratados para llevarte a casa

La niña ocultó sus ojos detrás de su flequillo y guardó silencio. Natsu y Happy se la quedaron mirando, inseguros de cómo reaccionaría. Finalmente ella levantó la vista, y pudieron ver allí la más fiera de las determinaciones.

-Esta es casa

Happy se cayó al suelo de la impresión, pero Natsu permaneció inmóvil viéndola con confusión.

-Ah, explícate, porque no entiendo nada

-Natsu nunca entiende nada…

-¿Dijiste algo, Happy?

-Aye, sir…

Sophie lo miró por unos segundos y decidió hablar. Pero antes tenía una condición.

-De acuerdo, pero antes, quiero que me digas ¿Cómo puedes leer lo que está escrito en la pared?- señaló los muros de la habitación.

-Ah, eso es fácil- sonrió felizmente –mi papá me enseñó

Bueno, eso sonaba de alguna manera lógico...

-Ah, ya veo... y ¿Quién es tu padre?

-Igneel, el dragón de fuego- la niña lo miró con cara de ¡¿QUÉ?

-Entonces… eso te vuelve… ¿un dragon slayer?- él asintió con vehemencia, su enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

La niña lo miró con incredulidad por unos segundos, intentando ver si estaba o no tomándole el pelo. Pero la sinceridad en los ojos y su enorme sonrisa le hicieron decidir que podía confiar en alguien como él.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, con un leve sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas. Bajo lentamente su guardia, porque de alguna manera sabía que esta persona nunca podría a lastimarla a ella o a sus amigos de forma consiente.

O eso quería creer. Alejó los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza sacudiendo esta última. Levantó nuevamente la vista y ámplió su sonrisa.

-Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo- se incorporó con dificultad y, acto seguido, sacudió el polvo de su vestido. Después de asegurarse que no estaba tan manchado extendió una de sus manos y dijo con voz firme -Mucho gusto Natsu, yo soy Sophie, una asalraí aprendiz de la bruja Circe Lotusnox.

Y entonces Natsu volvió a no entender nada.

-…Ósea… ¿Cómo?

Y a Happy le dio un ataque.

-Aye…

La niña suspiró. Tendría que explicar _muchas _cosas, sólo esperaba que fueran lo suficientemente pacientes como para oírlo completo.

. . .

.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

.

Bueno, ahora sí que no entendía nada. Quería que alguien le aclarara de nuevo ¿Por qué estaba corriendo? Una flecha dirigida en su dirección se lo recordó, seguida de una lanza transparente…

¿Transparente? Ah, hielo. Cierto, pero no recordaba bien el **cómo** había terminado en esa situación.

Recordaba haber estado vigilando a esos dos magos. Luego un grito. Y después estaba corriendo por su vida. Un grito. Billy. Seguramente era Billy. Se había asegurado de avisar a los otros cinco, a los únicos que no había visto eran a él y a…

-¡ICE MAKER, LANCE!- esta vez simplemente se había movido un poco a la izquierda. Se estaban cansando. Lo que era una lástima, porque todavía faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a su destino y si no le seguían el paso tal vez tendría que terminar cargándolos… Suspiró por lo que le pareció la enésima vez en el día. Definitivamente aquel era uno de los días más largos de su vida.

-¡Erza, nos está dejando atrás!

La Titania no dijo nada, pero tenía una mirada que Gray conocía muy bien. La típica mirada determinada de Erza. Por fin, presa de la ira, pero con su usual 'aplomo' le gritó a la figura delante de ellos:

-¡EH, TÚ COBARDE, DETENTE PARA QUE PUEDA PARTIRTE LA CARA!

Gray sintió la necesidad de golpearse la frente. Miró a su compañera y amiga de la infancia con una gota resbalando sobre su frente mientras le comentaba:

-Erza, dudo que cualquier persona que tenga dos dedos de frente se detenga si le dices eso…

-¿Dijiste algo, Gray?

-A… aye

-¿Esto, em, disculpen?

Los dos magos se interrumpieron brevemente y voltearon a ver a la figura que Erza traía cargando cuál costal de papas.

-Señores, em…- el niño suspiró con cansancio -¿Se puede saber… bueno… qué se supone que están haciendo?

-Primero, no soy señora, soy un caballero…- Gray no pudo contener el gruñido de frustración –y segundo, estamos salvando tu trasero y atrapando al espía para sacarle la información a golpes y…

-Dirás que se la sacaremos a golpes si NO copera, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, sí, eso no importa- Gray se dio un golpe en la frente –Bueno, estamos _atrapando_ a la espía para sacarle información, de manera respetuosa claro está y luego te llevaremos con tus padres.

El niño la escuchó con interés y luego suspiró con renovado cansancio. Miró a la escabulliza figura que se movía entre árbol y árbol y la maldijo por lo bajo.

-Deja que te alcance, nee-san…

-¿Hmm? ¿Dijiste algo?

-No…

-Estoy seguro que lo escuché decir algo…

-¿Cuestionas su honor?

-Pero y tú ¿De QUÉ lado estás?

-Señores...- se interrumpió al recibir una mirada asesina de Erza -digo, señor y caballero…- Erza asintió satisfecha y Gray rodó los ojos –No es necesario que me lleven a casa…

Erza y Gray se quedaron estáticos unos momentos ¿Qué cosas horrible les habían hecho a esos pobres niños? ¿Acaso les habían borrado la memoria, estarían bajo algún tipo de embrujo o… tal vez les habían lavado el cerebro?

El niño rompió su burbuja de pensamientos cuando dijo:

-Yo no soy uno de los seis niños que ustedes buscan, yo siempre he vivido aquí, es más- agregó al ver las caras de perplejidad de los dos magos enfrente suyo –Según la villa, yo ni siquiera existo…- suspiró con tristeza –nací aquí, y mi nombre no figura entre los que les han dado para buscar…

-Ah, cierto- interrumpió Gray, de repente interesado -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El niño sonrió y dijo:

-Billy. Billy Cahomir, hijo de Circe Lotusnox, la bruja del bosque

Erza y Gray lo vieron en un estado de shock. Cuando iban a decir algo más, se toparon con que ya no había más bosque. La vista que tenían enfrente suyo los dejo aún más estáticos de lo que ya estaban.

Con un movimiento rápido y fluido, el niño bajó del hombro de la mujer y se acercó a la figura que desde hacía rato habían estado persiguiendo.

-¡O… oye…!- dijo Gray, alarmado.

Ya había anochecido, y esta noche era luna llena. Así que, cuando la luna iluminó por completo su entorno los dos compañeros no pudieron hacer más que contemplarlo anonados.

-¿Hermoso, no es así?- dijo la mujer vestida con un traje oriental. Acto seguido les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia el enorme árbol en medio del bosque, volteó a verlos sobre su hombro y preguntó: -¿Vienen?

Erza dio un paso inseguro hacia enfrente, seguida de Gray. El niño caminaba con completa naturalidad al lado de la mujer, si acaso un poco cansado.

-Erza…- susurró Gray, mirándola con duda -¿Crees que debemos confiar en ellos?

-No veo otra opción- respondió esta, con su mirada fija en el frente –De todos modos, si las cosas se ponen feas, tendremos que eliminarlos a todos. Gray la miró con nerviosismo, sintiendo como el sudor cubría su frente.

-Lo dices como si fuera muy sencillo

-¿Acaso no lo es?

-Hah…- suspiró mientras se masajeaba una sien –si tú lo dices…

-Además- continuó la mujer pelirroja –nos ayudará a descubrir el paradero de Lucy y Natsu…

Se encontraron, de repente, dentro de un enorme árbol. Lo que parecía ser la recepción era enorme y tenía una escalera gigantesca que conducía a diferentes partes del árbol. Era como una enorme casa, pero, en un árbol, un poco como la de Polyuska, sólo que más grande. Erza vio un borrón de algo dorado y lo siguiente que supo fue que era tacleada.

-¡Erza!

Los dos magos se voltearon a ver mutuamente, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

-¿Lucy…?- ella se estaba incorporando, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, cuando notó algo.

-¿Erza, Gray?- ellos fijaron su vista en su amiga, que se veía muy preocupada -¿Acaso Natsu no está con ustedes?

Ellos la vieron con alarma, mientras negaban con la cabeza.

-No lo hemos visto desde que nos separamos esta mañana. Pensé que estaría contigo ¿Qué acaso no estaba contigo…?

-Nos separamos en medio del bosque, no lo he visto a él o a Happy desde entonces…

-Ah, cierto, Happy, no me acordaba de él… (En otro lugar, Happy estornuda 'Seguro Charle está pensando en mí…')

-Ah, ese imbécil…

Siguieron con su tren de pensamientos y conclusiones extrañas hasta que una voz que ni Erza o Gray reconocieron les interrumpió:

-Creo que es obvio que su amiguito está perdido- Erza estaba sacando su espada y Gray puso sus manos en posición, al mismo tiempo que la mujer oriental se posicionaba protectoramente al lado de la persona. Lucy los detuvo con un ademán de su mano, negando con la cabeza.

-Son amigos- dijo sonriendo. Eso hizo que sus dos nakamas bajaran la guardia, confiando en que su amiga tuviera la razón. La mujer puso una mano en el hombro de la joven a su lado y esta relajo su expresión.

-Ah, por cierto, soy Circe Lotusnox- extendió su brazo con una enorme sonrisa

-Así, como… ¿la bruja?

-Sip

Entonces Lucy tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para contener a sus dos amigos, que se habían lanzado a buscar respuestas.

-¡Pero Lucy, ella secuestro a los niños, debe pagar!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!

La mujer bufó molesta, pero no dijo nada.

-¡NO! ¡eso no es así!

-¡¿CÓMO LO SABES?

-¡SI QUIEREN OÍRLO, CALLENSE Y ESCUCHEN!- los cortó la atronadora voz de Circe.

Ellos dejaron de luchar y la miraron con estupor. El niño, que se había mantenido callado todo este rato, dio un paso hacia enfrente y dijo:

-Ella tiene razón. Es lo mismo que intente decirles allá atrás, señores- extendió los brazos y sonrió –Aquí nadie está en contra de su voluntad, ni siquiera los otros niños.

Erza y Gray esperaron a que madre e hijo continuarán. Ya habían dejado de resistirse y habían decidido escuchar. Lucy por su parte, se sentía exhausta y se dejó caer en uno de los primeros escalones con la respiración entrecortada.

Definitivamente, aquel había sido un día demasiado largo para su gusto…

'_AH, MIERDA… NO VUELVO A TENTAR AL DESTINO ¡JAMÁS!'_

_. . . ._

_. . ._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin del capítulo VI<em>**

**Bueno, las cosas están alcarandose un poco... o volviendose más confusas, dependiendo de cómo lo vean.**

**Sé que usualmente no digo esto pero, ¿Podrían dejar un review, si les gusto al menos?**

**¡Bueno, hasta la Vista!**

**Y gracias a los que me han seguido hasta ahora (que supongo que no son muchos...) espero no decepcionarlos...**

**. . .**


End file.
